It Started With A Prank Call
by FireFlower07
Summary: RK,INUYASHA,YUYUHAKUSHO UNSION.Kenshin makes a prank call and he ends up calling an old classmate,Kamiya Kaoru. A year passes and they become rivals.But when they are left alone,they can't resist each other.What happens when one gets jealous?
1. Random number

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, neither Inuyasha

Inuyasha&RK&Yu Yu Hakusho unison enjoy!

_Author's warning: When "Todashi High" comes up, know that I just made that up and I would appreciate it if you guys wouldn't use it in your stories unless you already have. And when I also use symbols( or or nothing) around the words during a phone conversation, then it means different people are talking._

* * *

**That One Night**

**chapter 1: random #**

It was summer vacation and Kenshin, Sanosuke, Inuyasha and Yuuske are sharing a house.

...A YEAR AGO

Kenshin jumped on a beenbag chair and put his feet on the table. Yuuske walked by and knocked them off. "Hey, what's your deal!"

Yuuske looked at him. "We have to eat on that table, you know. I would appreciate it if the table doesn't smell like dog sh-- Woe, Woe, Woe!"

"My feet don't smell like dog sh"--"Hey guys!" Kenshin and Yuuske turned in response. What they saw was not of what they were expecting.

Sanosuke was carrying a girl in his arms (with Yuuske's shirt on). She had kinda long brown hair and it was in pig tails.

"She belong to any of you guys?" Kenshin shook his head. Yuuske turned red and took her out of Sanosuke's hands. Inuyasha walked up to them, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's all the?"---he looked at Yuuske and the girl in his arms. 'Hey, isn't that Kayko, from school?" They all looked at her again. "Hey...your right! That _is_ her!"

Kenshin got up and knocked Yuuske on the shoulder. "That's my boy!" he shouted. Yuuske started to blush. "Shut up!"

"How'd you get her in here anyways?"

"Yeah, last time I checked, every time you went near her, she slaped you." Kenshin chuckled.

"You didn't drug her did ya?" he asked. Yuuske was now the color of Kenshin's hair. "No way, you sickos!" He layed Kayko on the couch next to him. "I'm gonna take her home now." With that he left and went into his bedroom to get ready. Sanosuke shook his head. Inuyasha yawned, and Kenshin chuckled.

"Hey, do ya think Kayko can interduce us to her friends?" asked Sanosuke.

"If her friends look anything like her, then I dont wanna see'em." Kenshin hit Inuyasha in his head. "Oww! what was that for?"

"You shouldn't say things like that." Sanosuke ignored their argument and jumped on the beenbag chair, got the remote, and started flicking through the channels. He finally decided to stop on cartoonnetwork. What's new Scooby Doo was on. Kenshin and Inuyasha stopped arguing and jumped on two more beenbag chairs beside Sanosuke. They started singing along with the opening song.

What's new Scooby-Doo! I'm coming after you, gonna solve that mystery, I see you Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you, What's new Scooby-Doo! Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na ,Na-Na Na na Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, Na-Na-Na-Na-Na, What's new Scooby-Doo!

"Oh, this is an old one." Inuyasha's stomach started growling. He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, where'd all the eggs go?" Kenshin chuckled and rubbed his tumy. Inuyasha didn't pay him any mind. He searched through the refrigorator for something else. "Hey! Who's is this?"

Inuyasha lifted a cup of V8 Splash. Sanosuke shrugged. "Looks like someone in here thinks their fat." They all turned their attention on Kayko (who was still asleep). Inuyasha put the bottle on the counter. _"Girls", _he thought. He again reached into the refrigorator for something worth eating. He found none.

"DUDES! OUR FRIDGE IS EMPTY!" Sanosuke hopped out of the beenbag chair. "Don't even joke like that, man!" Kenshin had a worried look.

"I'm not joking! The. fridge. is. EMPTY",he shouted. Sanosuke and Kenshin's bottom lip went straight for the floor.

Yuuske came out of his bedroom with a pair of green pants (like his uniform)and a black shirt on. He looked at his friends run around the room panicing. Yuuske paid no attention to them and went for Kayko. He picked her up, and went to the door. But before he could open it all the way, Inuyasha runs up to him.

"How can you just walk away! Our fridge is empty...and I didn't get a bite! I NEED FOOD!"

Yuuske froze. He almost dropped Kayko but stopped himself. "I'll stop at the store on the way back, okay?" Inuyasha calmed down. "Okay...but make it snappy!" With that Yuuske opened the door and walked out to his car.

Kenshin wallked over to Inuyasha. "So who's getting the food?"

''Yuuske said he'll stop by the store after he drops off Kayko." Kenshin sighed in relief. "Sano, you can stop running now. Yuuske's getting the food." Sanosuke fell to the floor. Kenshin and Inuyasha ignored him.

"Hey, wanna make prank calls?" Kenshin nodded. Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed a random number.

hello

hi...this is dominos pizza. Would you like ollives with your pineapples?

what? who is this?

I said this is dominos pizza! Are you deth?

...Hello?

Inuyasha hung up the phone in laughter. Kenshin picked up the phone and dialed.

hello

Wow...you have a sexy voice

What? Who is this?

I'm your prince charming, baby.

Screw off loser!

Wait! Hold on...I'm sorry.

Your voice sounds familar...what's your name?

Kenshin, what's yours?

Kaoru

What school did you go to?

Todashi high

Wow...me too. Hey...I remember now! WAZ UP RACCOON GIRL!

SHUT UP! CHICKEN!

l.o.l...not. So what's crackin?

how did you get this number anyway?

I guessed it. Me and my friend, Inuyasha are makin prank calls.

figures...Keep it down Megumi!

Megumi?

She and Kagome are my roomies

Oh, really. (Kenshin got an evil smirk on his face)

yeah...

Can we come over? Me, Inuyasha, and Sanosuke that is. Well, I also have a friend Yuuske...but he went to drop off Kayko.

W--did you say Kayko?

Yeah...you know her?

She's also a roomie of mine

Damn. I knew I should've gone with him.

(laughing) door bell ringing in background

I guess that's Yuuske.

(Kaoru looked at the door and saw him) Yep, he hasn't changed a bit

Nope. Not really. He had the same face since he was five. It's kinda funny.

Hey...Tell Yuuske that we're hungry.

okay

K: hey, Yuuske...Kenshin wants me to tell you that their hungry. Y: What? Kenshin's on the phone?

hello, Kenshin?(Yuuske)

Hey...we want food!

how'd you get this number?

Prank call. Just guessed it.

What are you guys doing, stalking me?

Maybe.

(sigh) Hang up, Kenshin...I'm payin the bill this month!

Oh well, deal with it! I wanna talk to Kaoru

You like her already, ha?

No...not yet...but it's possible.

fine. I'll go to the store now. bye.

Bye...oh and don't forget the bones for Inu-san

(chuckle) Youra weirdo.(noises of the phone being given to someone else)

hello

Wow...you really do have a sexy voice.

shut up, kenshin(More noises)

Hello! who is this?>

Sano! GET OFF THE PHONE!

No way, not til I get to talk to Megumi.>

Hey, Megumi! Your bedroom decoration's on the line and wants to talk with you!

(chuckle chuckle)>

Hello?

Hey, sweet thang!>

Sano...!

Hold your horses Kenshin! You'll get to speak with your girl in a sec!>

She's not m--! Anyway!>

So what ya been up to, ha?>

Nothing really

I hear your roomies with Kagome and kenshin's girl>

She's NOT my g--! yup

huh! Who's side are you on here?

Sanosukes

Oh, call me Sano>

(sigh)

You two are made for each other

Huh? Who are you?>

I'm Kagome

What up Kagome!>

Nothing much

Hey...does Kaoru have a cell?

Yeah

Can I have it?

hold on (M: Hey, Kaoru! Can I give Kenshin your cell? K: go ahead)

Okay, it's...(gave him her cell)

Thanks Megumi.

No prob

Hey, Kagome...I have a surprise for you.

What is it?

(Kenshin got up and gave the phone to Inuyasha)

Hello?

(chuckle) wat up? we got two girls on the line!>

As in...?

as in Megumi and Kagome>

Kagome...?

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Gosh, That wazunt where I wanted to leave off but...oh well. Please Review and tell me how it was


	2. Party now, Fight later

**That One Night**

**CH.2: Party first, fight later**

Kenshin got out his cell phone and dialed the number Megumi had gave him.

MEANWHILE

Are you messin with me?

No, dude. Kagome, say hi>

H-hi

See>

uh...okay, did Kenshin really dial their number? I thought he got Kaoru's.

He did, and Kaoru's our roomie

Who is this?

MEGUMI!

oh...

Dude, guess where Kayko lives>

Streets.

No...she's also our roomie

your kidding me...damn

I'm with you on that one, bro>

(laughter)

BACK TO KENSHIN------------------------------------------------------------

hello?(KK)

hey, Sano and Megumi are so not getting off that phone anytime soon.(KH)

Yeah.

So...what are you doing right now?

nothing but talking to you...why?

Um...I know you hate me and all, but, I wanna make it up to you. Can I take you out somewhere or something?

I didn't hate...

I was always a show off...and I really didn't know what you had against me, but I wanna take you out somewhere

As in...a date?

No...not if you don't want it to be

Oh, okay then. So...where do ya wanna meet?

What about your house

There's nothing to do here. Well, that is if Sanosuke doesn't come over

(Chuckle) so?

I thought you said you were gonna take me out somewhere.(M: What! He's gonna take you out!)

Oro

(laughter)

Okay...you can come here. The address is...(gave him the address)

Okay thank you

Uh-huh bye

bye.

Kenshin hung up the phone and walked past Sanosuke and Inuyasha.

"Yo, Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned around to face Sanosuke. "Yes, Sano?"

"Are you going to their apartment?" Kenshin was afraid of what Sano might do if he had said yes. "Umm..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! WAIT FOR ME, KENSHIN! I'M COMING TOO!" Sano ran into his bedroom and came out with a jacket and a bag of extra clothes about 2 minutes later. Inuyasha said something into the phone and hung up. He went into his bedroom and came out with the same stuff as Sano (Well, Inuyasha had to get a shirt of course). Kenshin shook his head and chuckled.

"We can't just leave Yuuske here." Inuyasha looked at Sanosuke. "Since when do you care for Yuuske?"

Sano shrugged. "I have a thing for junkies I guess." Kenshin smiled. "He's right...let's wait for Yuuske."

**2** seconds later...

Inuyasha dropped his coat. "He's taking too long, let's just go already!"

Kenshin glared at him. "No, not yet." Sanosuke heard keys fiddling with the door. He rushed over and opened it. Yuuske walked in with a bag of food so tall, you couldn't see his face. Sanosuke grabbed the bag and rested it on the table searching through it.

"Hey! Where's all the edible stuff! All this is is tofu and water!" Kenshin and Inuyasha ran over to the bag. They looked in and yelled "WE'RE GONNA STARVED TO DEATH!" Yuuske chuckled.

"What's so funny? This isn't a laughing matter, that it's not!"

"Well, all we eat is junk food, so I decided we need to eat healthy from now on." Inuyasha walked up to him and held him by the coller. "YOU CALL TOFU AND WATER, HEALTHY?"

"Yes." Sanosuke put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and glared at Yuuske. "That's not healthy, that's going vegetarian!" Kenshin glanced at his watch. "Hey, guys! We gotta go." Yuuske looked at him. "Where we going?"

"Kaoru's place." Yuuske started to blush. "Who's car you taking?"

"Well at first we were gonna take mine, but since you tried to turn us vegetarian...we'll use yours." Yuuske dropped his car keys and looked at Kenshin. "Fine...but if you get one scratch on it, I'm gonna...!" Sano and Inuyasha agreed and grabbed his keys, dragging him out the door.

Kenshin chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh! What am I gonna wear? I don't want Sano to see me in my night clothes!' Kagome started giggling. "He's gonna see you in less than that soon anyway."

Megumi blushed."Not funny Kagome!"

Kaoru was combing her hair in front of her bathroom mirror. "Hey, Kaoru, gettin ready for Kenshin?" Kaoru dropped her comb and turned red. She picked it up. "Can't I comb my hair once without you two thinking I have a date or something?" Megumi and Kagome shook their heads. "Aren't you gonna do something to get ready for Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome started blushing. "Get ready for what with him? I'm not gonna start making out with him yet!"

Kaoru set her comb on the side of the sink and turned around."Yet?"

Kagome started blushing again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They drove up to a farely big hotel looking building. They went to the front desk but Yuuske just waved at the clerk and walked past him. The guys followed.

"Wow, interesting place."

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't like it...it's too...clean." Kenshin chuckled at his comment. They reached a stopping point and Yuuske knocked on the door. They heared a screaming Megumi running toward it. Inuyasha smirked at Sanosuke. "I think she's ready for ya."

With that the door flew open. Megumi froze at the sight. "Wow, four boys at my door...a dream come true." They all laughed. "Come in, don't be strangers."

Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome sitting on the couch as red a rose garden. He laughed and sat down beside her. "Hey."

Kagome didn't look at him. "Hi." Yuuske came in and walked toward another part of the apartment. Sanosuke noticed this. "Hey, where's he going?" "To Kayko's room."

Kenshin and Sanosuke laughed. "Where's the missy?"

Megumi called out her name. "Kaoru! Kenshin's here!" Kenshin turned a slight red. He looked toward a moving door and saw Kaoru come from behind it. She walked up to Kenshin and Sanosuke already saying hello to Inuyasha. "Hi, guys."

"Hey there missy.", "Hello, Miss Kaoru."

Megumi grabbed Sanosuke's arm and led him to her room.

Everyone laughed. Kenshin looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was still as red as a rose garden. "So...Kagome...how've you been?" Kagome looked at Kenshin. "I've been good." She calmed down alittle bit. Kenshin then looked at Inuyasha. He nodded and picked Kagome up. She had a shocked look on her face. Though she didn't say anything. He followed the hallway to an empty room.

Kenshin and Kaoru started to laugh. He sat down on the couch. Kaoru sat beside him reaching for the remote. "So what do you wanna do until they're done?" Kenshin thought for a momment. "Inuyasha, Yuuske or Sano?" Kaoru giggled, "all of them." Kenshin looked at the remote she had. "If I know Sanosuke, he's not gonna finish until tomorrow." They both started laughing uncontrolabley.

Kaoru turned on the TV and started running up and down the selection thingy. Kenshin got dizzy and layed his head back smirking at the moaning noises coming from all rooms.

Kaoru got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Want anything?" Kenshin felt his stomach rubble and nodded. "Well, we have hot dogs, pancakes, lettus, ramen, corn, chicken with noddles and left over spagetti." Kenshin started drooling. "I'll have the...lettus." Kaoru looked at him in disbeilef. "No you won't." Kenshin looked at her. "Yes, I will."

"No, you won't...Kenshin, you don't have to eat all the vegetables 'cause you don't wanna eat all of our good food." Kenshin turned away. Kaoru took out two hot dogs and put them in the microwave. A minute later, she handed one to Kenshin. "Thank you." Kaoru nodded. She sat down beside him and started eating.

Kenshin looked at the TV and then at the remote. Kaoru saw him. "Go ahead, you don't have to watch what's on." Kenshin nodded and grabbed it. He started flicking through channels. He stopped at a James Bond movie.

Kaoru started to giggle. "I love James Bond." Kenshin smiled and put down the remote. He finished his hot dog. Kaoru finished hers as well and focused on the movie (it was the one where James Bond went after this drug dealer guy).

"I love this part." Kenshin heard her and watched the movie closly. BAM! James Bond flies away with a helacopter of money. Kenshin chuckled. "Boy, would I love to be him right now. "Kaoru giggled. "Oh, Yeah."

Kenshin stared at her with a smirk on his face. She looked at him.

"Um...Kenshin?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Kenshin looked back at the TV. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked back at Kaoru. "Hey, you wanna do something?" Kaoru nodded. "Like...?"

"I dunno...maybe we can talk." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Talk. You...of all people...wanna talk." Kenshin looked at the remote. He grabbed it and turned off the TV. He then turned back to Kaoru.

"Yeah, talk."

"Okay...about what?"

"About us." Kaoru felt her heart beat.

"Us?"

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru started to blush. _Oh, god! My throat! No...not now...please, this isn't the right time for me to lose my voice! _she thought. Kenshin looked at her.

"I wanna know why you hate me so much." Kaoru frowned. "I didn't say I hated you." Kenshin frowned. "So why don't you like me? Is it my looks? My friends? Did I do something to you when we were in school?"

"Kenshin...I..." Kenshin paused. "I didn't like you because you were such a full-of-yourself guy."His eyes widened. "You were good at everything...everyone loved you...everyone knew you. Any girl you had a crush on, you'd get instantly. I was the complete opposite. All I was good at was kendo, but you were still better. I tried volleybal and basketball...but I always humiliated myself so I never tried. We're opposite Kenshin, and I hate it. I always have."

Kenshin stared at her. He reached for her hand. "It's okay that your not a sports person. I don't care, Kaoru. But if you really look at it, you have one ability that I will never have." Kaoru lifted her head. "Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Kenshin smiled sweetly. "You can draw." Kaoru didn't say anything. "You know, art can get you a lot of places. You could be a cartoonist."(hehe)

"You have a bright future ahead of you because of your gift. You have the gift of art, and I have the gift of sports." Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, Kenshin." He chuckled. "No problem." Kenshin looked at his hand (which was on hers). "You know...how opposite magnets attract each other?" Kaoru had a confused look. "Yeah."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, it's not too different from us. We're complete opposites aren't we? So **we** were ment to attract each other."

Kaoru turned bright red. She looked up at Kenshin who was staring down at her. He drew closer to her for a kiss when..."Hey, guys!" Kaoru looked at the caller. "What is it Sanosuke?" He was barely dressed and he had a blanket wrapped around his waste. "Do you have any hand cuffs?" Kaoru turned red at the reason for him asking that. Kenshin chuckled.

"Uh...they're in Megumi's bottom left droar." Sanosuke got an evil look on his face. "All RIGHT! Thanks missy!" He ran back to Megumi's room.

Kaoru giggled. "Megumi's gonna be in some seroius pain tomorrow." Kenshin nodded. "Well, Inuyasha has fangs...Literally." Kaoru laughed harder. Kenshin stopped her laughter with his lips. She looked at him for a while and closed her eyes, excepting the kiss. He put his hand on her cheek. Kaoru ran her fingers through hissmoothred hair. He lowered his head and kissed her neck.Kenshin picked her up and walked toward an empty room.

On the way they could hear rustling noises coming from all three rooms. They both laughed. Kaoru opened her bedroom door and Kenshin walked in. He put her down and locked the door.

Kaoru walked toward her mirror but before she got there, Kenshin grabbed her and put her on the bed. She smiled at him. Kenshin bit her neck causing her to shake a little. He smirked and continued down her body. He stopped at her waist, looking at it for a moment. Kaoru noticed he had stopped and looked at him. "Something wrong?" Kenshin kissed it and shook his head. Then he...

**_NEXT MORNING_**- (sorry...that's enough for me, I couldn't take it anymore...and I wrote this story, isn't that sad?)

Kenshin hesitated, but managed to open his eyes. He had awoke to find Kaoru still asleep on his chest. He softly chuckled. _She's so beautiful...I can't beileve what I've been missing all throughout my life with her_. He thought.

He gently moved her off of him and got dressed. He walked to the mirror to fix his hair when he heard giggling coming from the room next to him. He walked out into the hallway and followed the giggling to Kagome's room.

He stuck his head in the room to find Kagome playing with Inuyasha's hair (He's in human form). Kenshin chuckled to himself. Kagome heard him and quickly went under the covers. She wasn't really dressed. Kenshin opened the door and laughed. "KENSHIN? What're you doing in here!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm leavin." He left the rasberry girl in her room.

_I wonder if Megumi and Sano are still at it_, he thought. He quietly tip-toed toward Megumi's room and stuck his head in.

Megumi was asleep on Sano's chest, and Sanosuke was looking at Kenshin. Kenshin froze as he noticed. "You think I didn't hear your footsteps, ha?" Kenshin chuckled. "You had fun, I assume." Sano chuckled. "Yep, how bout you?" Kenshin blushed. "I had fun too, that I did." They both laughed silently. Kenshin shut the door and walked down the hallway back to Kaoru's room. He found her looking around the room for something. She saw him open the door and ran to him. Kenshin opened his arms expecting a hug but all she did was punch him. "OW! what was that for?" Kaoru glared at him. "What's your problem just leaving me in here like that!" Kenshin chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Kenshin!"

"I know...I'm sorry, Kaoru." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Kaoru pushed him away and walked to her bed. "Hey, come on, your not seriously mad...are you?" Kaoru crossed her arms. "It's possible." Kenshin smiled and sat down beside her. He hugged her. She looked away. "Your not getting pitty from me, Kenshin."

Kenshin shot huge puppy dog eyes at her. She looked at him for a while, and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, alright, I'll forgive you this time...but that's it." Kenshin nodded. Just as Kenshin was laying her down again, the door opened. Sano was standing there smirking at them. "Well, I guess I see that you really were enjoying yourself , missy." Kaoru blushed. Megumi walked up beside him rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kenshin and Kaoru gasped at the same time. Megumi had hickeys all over her. Kenshin sat up. "I guess...you had fun, Miss. Megumi?"

Megumi wore a confused face. Sano blushed and quickly grabbed her and led her back to her room, now noticing that she had nothing on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin walked outside to find Kaoru...

He walked up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. Kaoru turned around really quick, slapping Kenshin in the face with her hair. Kaoru laughed. "Sorry bout that, Kenshin." Kenshin acted as if he were spiting out hair from his mouth. "No problem. So...you okay, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You Know, Kenshin, you don't have to call me "Miss Kaoru"." Kenshin looked at her. "Okay...then how about I call you...baby." Kaoru turned bright red. "I'M NOT A BABY!" Kenshin chuckled. "I meant the **other** baby."

**_PLEASE READ!_**

That was a year ago...since then...Kenshin, Sano, Yuuske, and Inuyasha have changed. They and the girls have become complete oppsites. The two groups never spoke after that day...why you ask? What could have caused them to just go cold turkey? That question...may never be answered. Now a year later...

"So who do you think'll win?" Inuyasha looked at Sanosuke in confusion. "What're you talking about?" Sanosuke pointed toward something. Inuyasha followed his fingers to find Kaoru swinging punches at Kenshin. Inuyasha wasn't surprised. They've hated each other ever since the first day of school. Inuyasha shrugged. "I bet Kaoru." Sanosuke glaced at him. "Missy, ha? well...I bet Kenshin."

They watched as Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hands and pinned them behind her. He went close to her ear. "Heh, I suggest you give up now. You can't beat me, Kaoru."

The hallway of students was frozen in place too frightened to separate them and too frightened to even move. Kaoru felt like she could explode! She smashed Kenshin's foot into the ground (not literally)causing him to painfully release her. She slammed her elbow into his gut. Kenshin fell back hurled over. Kaoru bent down and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at her.

"Who should give up again?" Inuyasha smiled. "Told ya Kaoru'll win." Sanosuke looked away.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha looked around to see Yuuske. "Hey, man." Yuuske looked toward Kenshin and Kaoru and sighed. "Again?" Inuyasha and Sano nodded. "Again." Sanosuke walked over behind Kaoru and Yuuske walked behind Kenshin. Yuuske grabbed Kenshin and held him back. Sanosuke did the same with Kaoru. She struggled.

"LEMME GO! I'M GONNA FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Kenshin looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, right! You couldn't handle me if you tried, you little raccoon girl!" Kaoru gasped. "RACCOON GIRL?"

"I'm GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT ONE! BAKA!" Kenshin looked toward the students that were watching in terror.

"It's seems like you've made quite a scene, Kaoru." He looked at Sanosuke and then picks up his bookbag, throwing it on his shoulder. "Sano...you can release her now. I'll deal with her after school." Sanosuke did as Kenshin said.

Kaoru picked up her books and watched as Kenshin, Sano, Yuuske and Inuyasha walked a foot away before..."After school, ha? Your just mad 'cause you can't make me kneel down and kiss your shoes like everyone else in this school!" Kenshin paused. He turned his head so all you could see was his face from side view. "We'll see about that Miss. Kaoru." He turned his head back and walked away. Kagome and Kayko walked up beside Kaoru. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what was all that about anyway?" Kaoru started walking. "Just a quarrel." Kagome and Kayko looked at each other. They walked up beside Kaoru. "You two have been having a lot of quarrels lately." Kaoru frowned. "Well...they're all parrot-brain's fault!"

Kagome and Kayko started to giggle. They followed her to English class.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_AN: _**Hi everyone! I hope you liked that one. Yes, it's very weird, I know. Will the two groups continue to be rivals? Find out next time 


	3. Health Project

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RK

_Heads Up- hiyas...I recently changed the title of this story. But it is still the same one. It's still "That One Night" just with a different title and summary. But no worries 'cause the story hasn't changed._

_ENJOY! **(make sure you've read the above)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter3: Health Project**

Kaoru opened the door, letting Kagome and Kayko in first. They sat down in the middle of the classroom. Megumi walked over and sat beside Kaoru. "I saw your fight with Ken-san...you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Megumi looked at the chalkboard in the front of the classroom. The bell hadn't yet rung so students were still coming in. The ones that were already there were chatting. Suddenly the bell rung and everyone became silent, all focusing on the teacher.

"Alright everyone!We're going to have a little expirement. Since this is health class...it's going to be dealing with health. You will be partnering up with the opposite gender." Girls started laughing...all except Kikira and Kagome. They looked at each other in disapointment. A boy from the side of the room raised his hand.

"Ms. Kaide!"

"Yes?" He calmed down for a second. "Do they have to be in this class?" She thought to herself for a moment. "No...but they do have to have me as a health teacher." Kayko, Megumi, Kaoru, and Kagome looked at each other.

"One more thing class. Your partner isn't supposed to know you quite well." The class yelled with objection. Questions of why spread across the room.

"Settle down, settle down! They all looked at her. I make the rules here! Whether you like them or not, you got that!"

The class pouted. Ms. Kaide walked over to the chalkboard. "Your purpose would be to stay fit with them. You must exercise...eat right...and write a four page essay describing them and their health!"

The bell rung and students flew from their chairs to find a partner. The girls stepped out of the classroom door and into the hallway walking toward Kagome's locker. Kagome opens it and grabs what she needs for the next class. "I cannot beilieve Kaide! She used to be so nice"...Kaoru giggled. "Yeah...I just wonder who I'm gonna partner up with."

Megumi agreed and looked around the hallway. "Hey don't look now...it's the frightning four!" Kagome and Kaoru turned around. "What do you want now, Kenshin?" He looked at the health project she had written on the side of a peice of paper. "Hmm...I see you have that project too." Kaoru glanced at the paper and back at Kenshin.

"You have the "I don't know you project" too?" Sanosuke walked up beside Megumi. "So you wanna be my partner?" Kaoru Looked at Sanosuke. Megumi did the same. Megumi made a face. "Yeah, right! You think for a moment I would beileve you!" Sanosuke pretended to be hurt. "That's so mean of you to say...you hurt my feelings." He pretend to cry and started to laugh. Kayko and Yuuske shook their heads. Megumi punched him in the arm. "You JERK! DON'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE YOU DO WITH YOURSELF!"

Inuyasha started laughing too. "She TOLD you!" Sanosuke frowned. "I don't play with myself!"

Kenshin smiled. "You might aswell just partner up with Sano...I mean, it's not like anyone else would want you." Megumi gave a hurt look at Kenshin.

Kaoru went up to Kenshin and slapped him. Inuyasha and Yuuske were waiting for him to hit her back.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MEGUMI! SHE DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOUR SORRY SELF! THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO PICK ON SOMEONE, I SUGGEST YOU NOT LET IT BE ME, NOT MY FRIENDS! YOU BAKA!"

"C'mon girls...we have a class to go to!" Kagome, Kayko, and Megumi hesitated but went their seperate ways toward their next class. As did Kaoru. Kenshin still stand there holding his cheek. Inuyasha walks up beside him.

"Why didn't you hit her back, man!" Kenshin released his cheek. "I don't know...something held me back." Yuuske was confused. "Something held you back?"

"Yes."

"But why now? What reason would there be for you not hit her back?"

"I don't know..." They walked into their classroom. They all sat together near the window. Kenshin looked through it. _What held me back? I should've hit_ _her! _

Kenshin looked toward the front of the classroom. Professor Hajime was explaining something on the chalk board. He spotted Kenshin staring out the window.

"BATTOUSAI!"(nickname- like in the Tv series) Kenshin jumps in surpise. "Would you like to tell the rest of the class what's been distracting you this entire time!" Kenshin shook his head. "I was just daydreaming, that's all!"

"Well daydream somewhere else, some other time! You got that battousai!"

"Yeah, I GOT IT!"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Kenshin turned the other way, cursing him under his breathe.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The class was taking notes. Kaoru sat in the front row of the classroom. All she could think about was how ignorant Kenshin was earlier. _Even though I got great pleasure out of slapping him...it wasn't nice or respectable for him to insult Megumi like that._

They took notes the entire period. When the bell rung ,she stood up and yawned. Misao walked over beside her. "Hi, Kaoru. Hey. How are you?"

"You mean...about the fight I had with Kenshin? Well... I'm fine, Misao. Thanks for asking." Misao looked around the classroom. "So, you get your male partner for the health project yet?" Kaoru shook her head. "You?"

"Yeah...Aoshi and I are gonna be partners." Kaoru started to giggle. "But you already know Aoshi, aren't you suppose to be with someone you don't know?"

"Yes, but I know everyone in this school...especialy the guys. So I just picked Aoshi." Kaoru thought to herself. "Oh...sure." Misao and Kaoru went their seperate ways.

_I wonder if I was too hard on Kenshin. _She wore a firm look. _No way! He deserved it for_ _what he said to Megumi!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

"Oh, hi Sohjiro!" Sohjiro smiled. "Hi, there...Sorry if I sacred you."

"Oh, no...you didn't." Sohjiro looked at her worried. "You look alittle tense, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So...um...do you already have a partner for that health project?"

"Uh...no, do you?"

"Nope."

They stood there for a while until..."Would you like to be my partner?"

Kaoru blushed for a moment. "Sure!"

"Great, I'll check with you later on when we should start." Kaoru looked at his shirt. "Okay, cool." He walked away with a big smile on his face (as usual), and so did Kaoru. Kaoru knew that this project would be fun, though what she didn't know was that a pair of cold violet eyes were watching the entire time.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

AN: I know...it's short...next one will be longer (promise) **

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Track Time

**Disclaimer-** I do not own RK

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**It Sarted With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 4: Track time**

It was lunch time and Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Kagome and Kayko all sat at one table. At the table next to them were Kenshin, Sanosuke, Inuyasha, Aoshi, and Yuuske. Sohjiro walks to Kaoru.

"Hey, there ladies."

"Hi, Sohjiro!"(Kagome, Kayko and Megumi)

He smiles. "So...Kaoru...are you free tonight?" Kaoru's friends starts giggling.

"Yeah, I'm free." Sohjiro smiles (as usual again).

"Great, can you meet me after school so we can decide on a place to start?" Kaoru looked at an empty spot at her table and skooted over. "Why don't you sit with us? That way we can decide right now." Sohjiro blushes. "Uh...thank you." He sits down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Kenshin scowls (looking at Sohjiro and Kaoru).

"Look at him...thinking he has all the girls." Sanosuke looks at him. (chuckle)"Yeah...he's hit the jackpot alright." Inuyasha starts laughing. "Whatever! Those girls are hardly worth it." Aoshi is silent. Yuuske doesn't speak either.

Kenshin turns toward a table of girls (not Kaoru's) and starts talking. Sanosuke glances over at Sohjiro again. He tells a joke and all the girls start laughing.

"Man, do you think he likes the Missy or something?" Inuyasha looks at their table. "Beats me...he probably does." Kenshin frowned at the comment.

The clock on the cafeteria wall starts to ring. Everyone starts to fly to their last class of the day.

Kenshin walks past Kaoru and Sohjiro at her locker. He curses him under his breathe. Sanosuke walks up beside him. "Your jealous aren't you!" Kenshin makes a face almost instantly. "No Way! No one would be dumb enough to wanna date her." Sano looks at Sohjiro laughing.

"No one but smileyboy."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru shuts her locker. "I can't wait until we can start this project!" (Sohjiro always smiles so I won't say "he smiles" you'll just automaticaly know that he's smiling)

"Yeah, me neither. Where do you wanna meet for our first exercise?" Kaoru thought for a moment. "Uh...what about...the school track?" Sohjiro nodded. "Yeah, so...I'll see you after school then?" Kaoru smiled. "Yupp!" Sohjiro walked away from her toward his last class. As did Kaoru.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin's last class of the day was gym. He walked into the boys locker room. He ignored all the other guys and put his bag down. He took off his shirt and replaced it with a white tanktop. He changed his jeans into red and black shorts reaching a bit past his knees (the ones with elastic waist band). He walked to the mirror and thought of Kaoru._ I can't beileve she would work with smileyboy! _

He walked into the outside gym arena (everyone gathered there first for attendance), passing at least twelve girls. They practicaly fainted.

He looked around for any of his friends. He spotted Aoshi. Kenshin walked over and sat down beside him. "What's up." Aoshi looks at him. "Nothing much...did you notice how many girls fainted as you came in?" Kenshin smirked and looked at each girl that was staring at him. "Nope...never crossed my mind."

"Though there is one girl here that isn't drooling over you." Kenshin faced him egarly, as if insulted. "Who!" Aoshi pointed toward Kaoru. Kenshin made a face. "Like I want her ugly self looking at me." Aoshi chuckled.

The gym teacher walks in and everyone is silenced. "Good afternoon class." The class responds: "Good afternoon Hannya sensei."

He pulls out his wooden clipboard and takes roll. He tosses it near the entrance through which he came from. "You guys have been training enough with partners! Today you have a real match."

The students get excited. Hannya sensei grabs two wooden swords from the ground and walks toward Kenshin. He hands him one. "Alright Battousai (All the male teachers seem to call him that), pick someone to fight with." Kenshin stands up and walks toward the center of the arena. He looks around and almost every person was too afraid to fight him because of how good he was. He rests on the wooden sword and calls out..."Kaoru!"

Everyone looks at her. Kaoru turns red and stands up, glaring at Kenshin. Hannya hands her a wooden sword and she stands infront of Kenshin.

Hannya whispers to himself: This should be good. He backs away from them and puts his hand down. "IMA!(NOW!)" Kenshin and Kaoru don't move. They continue to watch each other. _Kenshin looks like he's not even breathing! _She thought to herself.

Kenshin instantly attacked her but she blocked it. He aimed for her feet but she jumped a second sooner. She attacked him from behind. He let his guard down so he fell.

Though when he was half way to the ground, he swung his sword at Kaoru's feet and she fell. The class gasps.They had caused a lot of dirt to fly. Kaoru opens her eyes after the dirt had cleared to find herself on top of Kenshin.

He smiled...more differently then he had ever smiled at her before. Kaoru almost got lost in his gaze but she snapped out of it. Kenshin suddenly threw her over and got on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He was able to grab his sword and turn it so if Kaoru had moved, the sword would hit her in her face. She didn't move. Kenshin sits there staring at her. He smiles again, completely forgeting that everyone was watching. Kaoru gets lost in his gaze this time. _I can't move! This is so not cool! _It was as if his gaze paralized her.

Kenshin leans in closer to her, causing all their classmates to widen their eyes.

"Alright you two! That's enough!" Hannya grabs Kenshin's tanktop and throws him off her. He helps Kaoru up. "Are you okay, Kamiya?" Kaoru nodded. She was still shocked.

Kenshin sat up. "OW! What's your DEAL?" Hannya looks at him. "You know better than to make out with your girlfriends during my class!" Kaoru snaps back into reality. "We're not dating, Sensei." Hannya looks at Kenshin surprised. "So now you decide to hit on your classmates for no apperant reason!" Kenshin makes a face.

"Huh?"

Hannya grabs Kenshin's shirt and stands him up. "You little pervert!" Kenshin looks at him in confusion once again. He releases him. "Of all the classes to get a manly erg for the oppposite sex...why does it always have to happen in my class!" He looks at his watch. "Hmmm...five more minutes and hit the rooms!" The class gets up and starts practicing while Hannya walks into his office.

Aoshi walks up beside his friend. "You realize...that you almost kissed Kamiya, right?" Kenshin turns toward him. "I didn't even realize that I was doing it." Kenshin looks toward Kaoru who is still pretty shocked. Misao runs over to her. "What just happened there?" Kaoru picked up a wooden sword. "I don't know exactly." She looks at Kenshin and then back to Misao. "I guess...I completely went a-wall for a minute." Misao looked at her in disbeilef. "Yeah, right. You almost let Kenshin kiss you!" Kenshin and Aoshi walk up to them.

"Hey, there." Misao glares at Kenshin and smiles at Aoshi. "Hi." Kenshin turned a slight red and turns away. Kaoru looks at her wooden sword which she's having a bit of trouble grasping. Aoshi laughs. For the rest of the gym class, Kenshin and kaoru avoided each other.

Kaoru walked out of the girls locker room with Misao. "Why didn't you change your clothes?" Kaoru looks at herself. "I'm meeting Sohjiro on the track, so I thought this would be the best thing to run in."

Misao smiles. "So you and Sohjiro are going out now, ha?"

"Well...I..." They heard a knock on clear door beside them. Kaoru looked over and saw Sohjiro. He was already dressed for exercising. He motioned her to come on. She smiled and turned back to Misao.

"I'll see ya later, okay."

"Yeah, alright have fun you two!" Kaoru quickly rushes toward Sohjiro. They walk onto the track. "So...how are you, Kaoru?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Same here. You look like you just had a pretty intense battle." Kaoru remembers her match with Kenshin. "Yeah...it was intense all right." Sohjiro starts running leaving her in his dust. "Hey! Come back here!" Kaoru chases him around until he stops noticing she runs out of breathe.

**About and Hour Later...**

He starts craking up. Kaoru playfuly punches him in the arm. "That was not funny..."(giggle) (chuckle) "I thought it was."

Kaoru sits down on the grass and looks at her watch. "It's Son las seis menos veintecinco de la tarde.(5:45 p.m.) Sohjiro gasps. What is it ,Sohjiro? Didn't think I knew Spanish? He runs toward his bookbag and coat. No, that was very good. Uh...I gotta get home! I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru! Thanks again for being my partner!"

Kaoru waved him goodbye. "Seeya! Thanks for being my partner too!" Kaoru sits still watching as he dispears in the distance.

"What's wrong, miss your boyfriend?" Kaoru gasps in surprise. She turns around to find Kenshin looking down at her laughing. "KENSHIN! What's your problem, man!" Kenshin calmed down. "So...think you can take me again?"

Kaoru stood up. "Take you again?"

"Yeah...a battle like the one we had in gym today." Kaoru remembered. "Uh..." Kenshin smiled and started to walk away. "Well it was just a suggestion...but I can clearly see that your too scared and tired to take on the great Battousai." Kaoru made a face and followed him. "What! I can beat you anytime, anywhere you snob!"

Kenshin and Kaoru walked into the arena (which Kenshin mysteriously had a key for). "Where'd you get that key, Kenshin?"

"Huh? This thing? Let's just say it's a present." Kenshin grabbed two wooden swords and threw one to Kaoru. He walked up infront of her.

"Okay...let's make this interesting shall we?"

"What do you mean...interesting?" He smirked at her. "If I get you on the ground in three hits...then you have to kiss me." Kaoru's eyes widened. "Huh? Why do I have to kiss you!"

"'Cause." Kaoru ignored him. "Fine, but if I knock you down in three hits...you have to kiss Sanosuke tomorrow infront of me!" Kenshin made a face. "WHAT! I'm not gonna kiss a guy!"

Kaoru giggled. "Too bad." No way, make up something else." Kaorucontained herself and thought of somethinf else. "Fine...then if I knock you down in three hits, you have to be nice to me for a day."Kenshin thought for a moment. "Hmmm...you drive a hard bargan Kamiya...but okay, deal."

Kenshin threw the first swing. Kaoru blocked it again. Then she attacked and it hit him in the stomach. He pushed her and hit her in the back with his sword. She almost fell. She attacked him but he managed to block it. Kenshin knocked her to Hannya sensei's office door and hit her in the leg causing her to slide down. He stood tall infront of her.

"HA! I win!" Kaoru gripped her sword. _No way I couldn't lose to him! I guess he really is good at this sword stuff. _Kenshin sat down infront of her. Kaoru sighed. "I guess you do win...this time." Kenshin smiled anxiously. Kaoru looked at him and laughed. "You didn't really mean...that I had to kiss you did you?"

Kenshin nodded. "I meant it alright." Kaoru denied his response. "Your just gonna tell everyone in school that you kissed me because you feel sorry for me." Kenshin shook his head. "No, I won't."

"Yeah, you will." Kenshin pulled her close to him.

She doesn't say anything...but you could so tell she got lost in his gaze again. Their lips met for the first time. Kaoru was shocked but closed her eyes anyway. _My body...feels warm. I can't move...I will not fall for him! Your doing this because it's a dare, Kaoru, A DARE! _

She felt them seperate and opened her eyes to find Kenshin smiling down at her. "There, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" The last time she had seen him smile like that was when they were dueling in gym class.

Kenshin stood up. He grabbed the sword away from Kaoru and picked up his. He threw them near the bag with the rest of them. It took about six minutes. He turned back to Kaoru who was asleep on the ground. _Hmph...I guess all that running with Smileyboy really took it outta her. _Kenshin walks over and picks her up.

_(chuckle)She looks a lot better asleep than she does when she's awake(joking)._ He carried her to his car. He unlocked the door and set her down in the passengers seat. He shut the door and sat in the driver's seat. Kenshin took out his cell phone and dialed Sanosuke's number.

RING RING RING

(Sanosuke answers)

Hello?>

Hey, it's me.

Hey Kenshin...sup?>

Where does Kamiya live?

You don't remember? You trying to sneak in her window or something?>

No...I need to take her home and she asleep.

Dude...where are you guys.>

School.

School! hehehehe so you finaly trapped her in a corner, ha.>

No Sano! We had a match in the arena ans she fell asleep!

Dang...your that boring in matches?>

NO! I beat her...3 to 1

Ohhhhhh...What happened next?>

Why does there have to be a next?

'Cause I know when your lying to me...what happened next.>

(sigh) She kissed me--I kissed her...THERE, ya happy!

(choking on his soda) I knew you liked her.>

It was a dare kinda.

Yeah, right.>

Shut up Sano! Do you know any of her friends number?>

N--hey hold on...someone's on my other line.> -BEEP-

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: You'll never guess who's on the other line! You'll just have to wait until next post day. Please tell me how I did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Revisited

**Disclaimer: Me do not own RK**

_Hey Everyone. Sorry again for being a little late with the updates and all. But it's Christmas...you can understand can't you? Oh, and when you see the (>) mark, that's Sano talking. Okay, ENJOY_

**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 5: Revisited**

Shut up Sano! Do you know any of Kaoru's friends number?

N--hey hold on...someone's on my other line. -BEEP-

Hello?

You've gotta be kidding me!

M-Megumi!

In the cold flesh

How'd you get this number? Stalking me, ha?

NO! I just found a number on my dresser and I thought it would be someone that knows where Kaoru is.

Oh, she's with Kenshin.

...WHAT!

Yupp...he just called me...he didn't know any of you guys's numbers so he asked me.

What is she doing with Kenshin?

Beats me.

BEATS YOU!Beats you!

Yes...beats me.

Your lying.

Proove it, fox.

Stop calling me that! Rooster!

(mumble) did you wanna talk with Kenshin?

Yes.

Okay...what's your number?

No way! I'm not falling for that one! Just ask him where they are.

Fine...Your such a control freak.

-BEEP-

Hello?

Curse that beep!

huh?

Nothing...what should I do?

Megumi wants to know where you are

You Lyer! You said you didn't know any of Kaoru's friends numbers!

I don't! Megumi called me, you chicklen!

Ohhh...sorry. Well why can't I take her home?

I'll ask her. -BEEP-

He wants to know why can't he just take her home

...'cause well...he doesn't know where we live...why can't Kaoru tell him where we live?

She's alseep

Well wake her up.

He doesn't want to.

I don't trust you guys.

Well it's not like we haven't been there before. You do remember don't you?

hello?

Yeah...I remember...but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!

(chuckle) You liked it didn't you

huh?

He smirked. You liked it when I hand-cuffed you to your bed.

Umf! That's not the point of this conversation, Sanosuke!

But you did like it

Fine! fine! I'll give you the address to give to Kenshin!

He continued to laugh. (she gave him the address)

Ok, thanks

Make sure you tell Kenshin.

How many people are at your house right now?

Just me...why?

No reason. Bye

bye.-BEEP-

He---

I'm gonna KILL THAT PHONE WHEN I GET HOME!

What's your problem, Kenshin?

Nothing...what'd she say?

She gave me her address...(told kenshin the address)

Okay, fine bye.

WAIT!

Huh? What is it now Sano

pick me up first.

What?

Pick me up. I'm going too.

(chuckle) Your sick Sano...but fine. bye

Seeya. -Beep-

Kenshin put his phone in the back seat. He looked at Kaoru and started the engine. Kaoru opened her eyes.

"Whe----AHHHHHHHH!" Kenshin glanced at her then back on the road. "Bad dream?"

"What am I doing in your car! lemme out!" Kenshin started to laugh.

"Calm down...I'm not taking you back to my place for a play session or anything."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"To your house. I called Sano and Megumi gave him the address." Kaoru looked at him with disbeilef. "I don't beileve you Kenshin! Why didn't you just wake me up."

"I was going to , but I didn't see a car or bike anywhere so I assumed you were walking home. I just decided to give you break and drive you." Kaoru started blushing. "Thank you." Kenshin nodded. Kaoru stared out the window when she noticed that Kenshin had turned off somewhere.

"I thought you said that you were taking me home!"

Kenshin parked the car. "I am, but Sano wanted to see Megumi." Kaoru layed her head back and closed her eyes. "So this is your house then?" She opened them. "Yupp." Kenshin blew the horn. A minute later Sanosuke came running out the door. He hoped in the back and Kenshin started off again. Sanosuke sat up to see the road.

"Hey, there Missy." Kaoru turned around. "Hi, Sanosuke." He looked at Kenshin and then back at Kaoru. "So, honestly, did you kiss Kenshin or did he kiss you?" Kaoru turned bright red. She glared at Kenshin...who was bright pink.

"Uhh...it was kinda a dare." Sanosuke sat back. "Yeah...that's what they all say."

Kaoru took off her ribbon she had on, letting her hair fly through the wind. Sanosuke couldn't help but stare. He smiled. "Nice hair, Missy." She smiled. "Thanks." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin's hair.

"You know, both of your hair blows the same way." Kenshin glanced at him through the rear-view mirror. "Well maybe cause that's the way the wind is blowing, you idiot." Sano ignored him.

They arrived at the hotel and Kenshin parked in the guests parking lot. They got out of the car and followed Kaoru past the clerk. Sanosuke whispers to Kenshin. "Hey, isn't that the same clerk that we saw the last time we were here?" Kenshin remembered. "Yes, that it is." They reached Kaoru''s room and she unlocked the door to find Megumi watching TV. She got up and hugged Kaoru. She looked up and screamed.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sanosuke chuckled. "Oh...I just wanted to say hi." Kaoru stood up straight. "Thank you again, Kenshin." He smiled. "It's no problem, that it's not." Megumi stared Sanosuke.

Kenshin started to walk away when..."would you guys like to come in?" Kenshin paused. He turned around to find that Sanosuke was already inside. Kaoru lets Kenshin inside and shuts the door.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN**: Sounds pretty bad on Kaoru's behalf, ha? But just in case you don't know who asked if they wanted to come in...it was Megumi. This chapter wasn't so hot, but the next one will be truly interesting...trust me. 

_PLEASE REVIEW_ 4 me


	6. Complete Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

_Warning: Sometime in this chapter, you will come accross the title, "The doctor that needed medicine". I made that up...so...yeah. Just saying it so nobody tries to make a search for it on the web. Hahaha. _

Enjoy**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 6: Complete Silence**

Kenshin walked in and sat down beside Megumi and Sanosuke. He watched as Kaoru left the living room and walked to her bedroom. He got up and followed her leaving Sano and Megumi all alone.

Kaoru jumped on her bed and stopped when she saw Kenshin enter.

"What are you doing in here! Get out, you chicken!" Kenshin folded his arms. "Make me, raccoon." Kaoru stood up and walked toward him. She raised her hand ready to slap him, but stopped herself. Kenshin never flinched. He jumped on her bed and closed his eyes. He took off his shoes before he had entered her room though. Kenshin, get off my bed! He shook his head. She ran over and pushed him off.

Kenshin sat up and rubbed his head. "Oww...Miss. Kaoru, that hurt!" They both paused. He had not called her that since...well...you know. Kaoru became instantly furious. _How does he always seem to make me so mad! _She walked to her mirror and noticed some papers that were falling out of her bookbag. She looked at them. They were the notes that she and Sohjiro had taken earlier. She smiled and regained her normal attitude. She picked them up and put them on her desk. Kenshin was watching this. He stood up and glared.

"You like him?" Kaoru turned around and gasped at his glare. It was if he had become a completely different person while she turned around. She was almost afraid to speak but she managed to get something out. "Uhh...well I'm not sure." He walked out of her room and picked up his shoes...putting them back on.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like...I'm leaving, like you told me to." She could sense some hurt in his voice. She wanted to stop him and appolgize, but she didn't have the courage. She watched as he grabbed Sanosuke (who was about to make out with Megumi), and left the hotel. Megumi and Sanosuke saw the anger on his face and didn't say anything. She got up and walked over to Kaoru who was wearing a sorry face.

"What happened?" Kaoru never took her eyes off the door. "I'm not sure exactly." Megumi sat down infront of her. "Well tell me what you do know...what'you say to him?" Kaoru put her hands in her lap. "He asked me...if I like Sohjiro...and I said I'm not sure...and he just walked out of the room." She looks at Megumi.

"I've never seen him mad before...well...altleast not at me."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru walked into Health class. Kaide was walking around checking the students if they've found a partner yet. She saw Kaoru sit down and walked up to her. Ah Konnichi wa, Ms. Kamiya. "So...have you found a partner yet?"

Kaoru took out the notes. "Yes...Seta-san." Kaide wrote down something on her clipboard. "Thank you,"she said as she made her way toward the rest of the students. For the rest of the class period...all they did was talk about the project.

Kagome and Kayko walked out of the classroom with Megumi and Kaoru following. Megumi looked at Kaoru. "So...your with Seta-san, ha?" Kaoru nodded then paused. "Uhh...no...we're just friends, nothing more." Sanosuke walked up to the girls. He glared at Kaoru. Kaoru noticed. Though she didn't say anything.

"What do you want Sanosuke!" He blinked. "I just wanted to know what the missy said to get Kenshin so bumed out."

Everyone looked at Kaoru. She remembered last night.

_**Flashback**_

Kenshin glares at her...more differently then he has even glared before. There was hurt in his eyes. He walks out of the room and grabs Sanosuke, dragging him out of the hotel.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaoru gripped her books. "I...I..." She looked over Sanosuke's shoulder and saw a lock of red hair. She looked at Sanosuke. "I...I don't know ,Sano." Sanosuke looked at her in disbeilef. He took a fish bone out of his pocket and put in his mouth like a cigarette.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugged it off and walked away. Kayko looked at Kaoru. "What was he talking about?" Kaoru shot a confused glare at herself. "I don't know...really." Kagome wore a disgusted look. Megumi looked at her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome regained her normal expression. "I'm just wondering...does Sagara-san always have that fishbone in his pocket?" They started to laugh.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin walked up to his front door and paused. He turned around to face Sanosuke and Aoshi. "What do you say we skip the studying today and just go watch a movie or something?" Sanosuke and Aoshi shrugged in agreement. Kenshin opened the door. The guys dropped their stuff off and drove to the theater. Kenshin walked in (with the guys following). They looked at the selections. Aoshi yawned.

"Let's see..."The doctor who needed medicine"(lame, yes?)." Kenshin and Sanosuke nodded. They paid for their tickets and bought popcorn, candy, and drinks.

When they got in the theater, it was dark. They sat down in the middle of the theater and waited for the movie to start. Sanosuke was one seat away from the edge of the row. they sat in every other seat so they would have a place to put their food when they didn't want to hold it. (No respect for the people without seats, ha?)

Kenshin layed his head back and saw a girl with fairly long black hair. Her eyes were pure black, it was probably like that because of the darkness. Her skin was pale...sorta. She had her hair in a loose ponytail with a lock of hair running down her face on both sides. She noticed him and smiled. Kenshin started to blush. "Sorry..." He put his head up and grabbed some popcorn from the bucket beside him.

He couldn't consentrate on the movie...he'd seen it dozens of times anway. He kept wanting to look back to her, but didn't have the courage.

Suddenly out of nowhere, something hit his head. It came from behind him so he turned around. He wanted to make a ignorant remark but he's stopped himself. He couldn't help but stare into her dark eyes.

"Sorry," she said.

"Huh?" She looked at him with confusion. "Didn't I hit you?" Kenshin suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah...right, I'ts okay." Just as he was about to turn around ,she asked him something.

"What's your name?"

Kenshin's throat felt clogged. "It's Himura...Himura Kenshin."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Himura-san. My name is Yukishiro Tomoe." Kenshin blushed. "Nice to meet you as well." Kenshin slowly turned around. He thought about her throughout the entire movie.

Everyone walked out of the theather. The guys dumped their trash and headed for the door. Kenshin paused. Aoshi was behind him so obviously noticed. He looked like he was searching for someone.

"Who ya looking for?" Kenshin ignored him. He finally caught sight of her. She was talking to some of her friends. Kenshin stared for what seemed like forever. Sanosuke grabbed one of his arms and Aoshi grabbed the other, dragged him to the car.

When Kenshin finally realized that he wasn't within distance of Tomoe, he had already been at home. He was sitting on the couch in his living room. He was at his uncle's house...Hajime Seito. The house seemed like a mansion. His living room would be considered the size of an apartment building (width anyway). The walls were lined with pictures of swords and the shinsengumi. Kenshin looked around for Aoshi and Sanosuke. He didn't see them. This made him wonder if he had been dreaming.

He got up and ran to a flight of stairs. At the top, he could hear moaning coming from a room to his left. With no concern about what His uncle's reaction would be, he flew open the door. Seito was on top of a woman, most likely his wife, Tokya. Kenshin almost choked, but wasn't surprised. His uncle has always been like this.

Seito glared at him while fixing his pants. "You little...Don't you know how'da knock!" Kenshin ignored him. The woman smiled at him. "Hello, Kenshin." Kenshin turned away. "Hello, auntie." He focused his attention on his uncle.

"How did I get here?" He looked at the younger boy. "What do you mean, how did you get here?" The rooster boy and the oniwabansyu boy brung you."

"You mean, Sanosuke and Aoshi?" Seito was annoyed. "If you'd excuse me, I have a lady to make attend to!" He pushed Kenshin out of the room and locked the door.

Kenshin ran his fingers through his red hair. "So...I really did go to the movies...and I really did meet Tomoe Yukishiro." He smiled as he thought of her.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha walked up beside Kenshin and Yuuske. "Hey, Kenshin, where were you last night?"

"I was at my uncle's." Yuuske chuckled. "Doesn't he have a drinking problem? Why would you be over there?" Kenshin looked at his shoes. "Sano and Aoshi brought me, I guess." Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. "I also saw this girl..."

Yuuske and Inuyasha now listened.

"This girl...who?" Kenshin smiled. "Her name's Tomoe Yukishiro." Yuuske thought for a second. "Tomoe, ha?" Inuyasha started to drool. Kenshin noticed.

"Inuyasha?" He was staring out the window. Yuuske and Kenshin both looked along with him. Two palish girls with long black hair in loose pony tails were walking on the sidewalk. One had brown eyes and the other had black. Kenshin froze. "That's her!" Yuuske looked closer. "That's Tomoe?" There was practically a waterfall of drool coming from Inuyasha's mouth. "Who's her friend...?" Kenshin looked at her closely.

She was with Tomoe at the movies last night. "I think her name's Kikyo something." That name rang through Inuyasha's mind..._"Kikyo"_ Yuuske started to walk away. Kenshin turned around. "Hey, do you think that we could go out there...and talk to them?" Yuuske paused. "Be my guest." Kenshin grabbed Inuyasha and they ran to the sidewalk.

They both froze when they came in close view of the two. Tomoe noticed them. She waved at Kenshin. "Hello, there, Himura-san!" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. Kenshin walked toward the girls, dragging Inuyasha along. "Hey, Miss. Tomoe." Tomoe glanced at Inuyasha and then back at Kenshin. He noticed and started to interduce them.

"This is Inuyasha." Tomoe nodded to him. "And this is Kikyo." Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at each other. As well did Kenshin and Tomoe. "So, you two go to this school?"

Tomoe looked over at Kikyo. "Uh, no...we just got bored of classes today, so we decided to take a break. Wanna come with us?"

Kenshin and Inuyasha glanced at each other. They nodded and followed the two girls.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0(next day)**

It was now the last period of the day. Kaoru sat down beside Misao and waited for Hannya-sensei to take attendance.

He got his clipboard and started calling out names. "Makimachi...here. Kamiya...here. Shinormori...here. Kojiwashu...here. Himura..."no answer. "Himura!" Still no answer. Hannya looks around the arena and spots Kenshin laying down. He walks up to find him asleep.

He bends down close to his ear. "BATTOUSAI!" Kenshin instantely sat up. Giggles and laughter filled the arena. Kenshin rubbed his eyes and sees everyone looking at him. "...What?" He turns his attention to Hannya. Hannya glares at him. "Fall asleep in someone else's class, you brat!" Kenshin returned his glare. He hadn't even realized he'd been asleep. Hannya finished taking attendance and tossed his clipboard to it's normal spot.

Kenshin was dozing off about every ten minutes.

Kaoru followed Misao out of the locker room. "Why was Himura-san falling asleep the entire period? He seemed fine this morining." Kaoru thought to herself. _She right...Kenshin was falling asleep the entire period. I wonder what could have made him so tired._ Kaoru shrugged it off. Beats me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, Kaoru! Wait up!" Kaoru turned in response. "Oh, hey Kagome."

"Hi, did you see how sleepy Himura-san was today?" Kaoru started walking. "Yeah...he must've been up late."

Kagome shook her head. "Kayko overheard Sano, and Aoshi talking. They said that Kenshin and Inuyasha was up all night with two girls." Kaoru paused for a moment, then started walking again. _It figures that a guy like Kenshin would be out with girls all night._

"Did you happen to catch their names?" Kagome shook her head again. "Nope, only that they didn't go to this school and they look alike."

"Like twins?"

"No...I don't think so." They arrived at their hotel and walked past the clerk. When they got up the stairs, they found two guys laying down infront of their door. Kaoru recognized them. It was Inuyasha and Kenshin. Kaoru walked over infront of them.

Their faces were pale and sweaty. They looked like if they were to open their eyes, they would vomit. Inuyasha's hands were turning a slight purple and Kenshin had a mark of a bracelet or rope around his wrists. They both looked like they've been tortured.

Kaoru didn't really pay it any mind. "WAKE UP!"

no movement.

"I said...WAKE UP!"

Kagome went close to Inuyasha's face. She put her hand on his forehead and backed away. "He's hot...and I don't mean in the romantic way." Kaoru feels Kenshin head and nodds. "Yeah, they are. Though how'd they get here?" Kagome shrugged. "We better take them to the hospital."

Fortunately, Kenshin and Inuyasha were in the same room. Kaoru sat at Kenshin's side and Kagome at Inuyasha's. She gazed down at him. He was changed into a gown and had an oxygen mask on...so did Kenshin. There was ice tied around their wrists to stop the swelling. IV's ran down both their arms and they lay still.

Kaoru and Kagome make eye contact. They could tell what each other was thinking. Kagome wore a frightened look. "What happened to them?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "I don't know..."

They both turned to face the doctor just arriving in the room. Kagome jumps up anxious. "So...?" The doctor wore a disapointed face. Kaoru froze, not knowing if they were okay. The doctor glanced at both of his patients.

"They're in a coma of a sort. Who...whatever attacked them had to be very strong...or they had a big advantage considering the rope marks on both their wrists."

Kaoru got up and walked beside Kagome, who looked like she was about to faint. "So...how long do you think they'll be like this, doctor?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin. "They can hear you, but they can't really speak. It's best if they just get some rest for now. I'll need them to stay here for further treatment." Kaoru nodded and walked out of the room dragging Kagome. She turned around. "They'll be okay, Kagome." She hesitated, but nodded. They left the hosptial in complete silence.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Getting scary! WoO! hahahahahahha

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Mysteries

**Disclaimer**- I _don't_ own RK

_Sorry again...but you know when you just don't feel like getting outta bed in the morning and just sleep the whole day. Yeah, that's me. You know how it is. I'm just lazy. Haha...this is becoming a habit for me, ha?_

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

It Started With A Prank Call

**Chapter 7: "Mysteries"**

Kenshin and Inuyasha had been in the hospital for four days now...

Kaoru walked into Inuyasha and Kenshin's room to find Kagome sitting at Inuyasha's side. She smiled and walked over to Kenshin. She stared at him. _What happened to you, Kenshin?_ She watched his chest rise and fall. Suddenly his eyes started to twitch.

Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin? Kenshin can you hear me?" His eyes opened half way. Kagome looked up.

He scanned his surroundings, and stopped at Kaoru. "K-Kaoru?" She nodded. "Are you okay?" He didn't say anything. "Where am I?"

"Your at the hosptial...Kagome and I found you at our door, pretty messed up." He searched his mind for memory, but found none. "I don't remember how I couldn've...(he saw Inuyasha asleep on the bed beside him) Inuyasha?" He looked back at Kaoru. "What happened to him?"

Kaoru looked away. "The same thing that happened to you."

Kenshin thought to himself. "What did happen to me?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. Kenshin rests his head back on the pillow. I can't remember anything."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she sees Sohjiro walk in. He tip-toes past Inuyasha not wanting to wake him. He waves to Kagome and sits next to Kaoru. She smiles at him. Kenshin scowls. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard that you were found at Kamiya's and Higurashi's hotel in bad condition. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kenshin looks away. "Well...I'm fine." Kaoru glares at him, but then stops when she sees movement from the bed on the other side of the room.

Kagome gasps. "Inuyasha!" Kaoru runs over to them. As does Sohjiro. Kenshin turns his head in suprise.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" His nose starts to smell out the envirement and he shivers slightly. He suddenly comes back to reality and tries to sit up, but fell back. "Huh? Where the heck am I?" Sohjiro widenes his already wide smile. "Your at a hospital, Inuyasha...You and Himura-san were found very ill at Higurashi's hotel." Inuyasha stares at the ceiling and then back at him. "I don't remember being at Kagome's hotel...how'd I get there?"

Kenshin blurts out from the other end of the room..."THESE ICE PACKS ARE FREAKING COLD! I CAN'T FEEL MY WRISTS!" Kagome started laughing. Kaoru smiled. "That's 'cause they were meant to stop the swelling."

"Well they stopping my blood flow." Sohjiro shivers. Kaoru looks at him. "Are you okay, Seta-san?" He nodds. "I'm just getting pretty cold...I better get going...class starts in an hour." Kagome jumps up out of her chair. "That's right! If I'm late for another biology class...Mr. Katsu (Kaishu Katsu from epsd. 79 I think) will fail me!"

Inuyasha frowns and closes his eyes. "Then, go already." Kagome wears a hurt expression and walks toward the door. Inuyasha opens his eyes. "We wouldn't want you to miss a momment with Kouga!" Kagome pauses, smiles, and walks away.

"HMF!Never liked her anyway!" Kenshin starts laughing. "What's so funny Kenshin?"

"Didn't you tell me not long ago that you could get lost in her scent." Inuyasha freezes and turns red. "I-I-I did not! I said I would faint if I had to smell that scent again!" Kenshin wore disbelief. "Yeah, right...Inuyasha Higurashi!"

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. He tried to get up again, but it ended in the same result. "WHAT did you say! You don't want me to reveal the real Mrs. Himura, do you!" It was Kenshin's turn to freeze. "Huh? There is no Mrs. Himura! Just me!...and maybe Tomoe!" Inuyasha saw right through him. "Yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling. "When are we gonna get out of here?" Kaoru tangled her fingers. "Beats me...the doctor never answered that."

Kaoru stood up and headed for the door when Kenshin called out her name. "Kaoru? Where'ya going...to see Sohjiro!" Kaoru got annoyed. She turned around to face him. "Maybe, why?" Inuyasha started to chuckle and Kenshin froze. "NO REASON! I just..."he began"...I just wanted to...it's nothing, GO ALREADY!" Kaoru jumped back at his sudden change of tone and walked away.

Inuyasha looked over to Kenshin, who was glaring to himself. "How are you every gonna get a hook up, if YOU keep making these ignorant comments?"

Kenshin softened. He turned away from Inuyasha. "Who says I even wanna hook up with that tramp! Besides...she has Smileyboy and I have Tomoe. We're different...we've always been different...we'll always **be** different." Inuyasha looked at the ceiling and thought of Kagome. "Yeah, me and Kagome are different in everyway possible too but, that's never mattered to us before...so why is everything so...wrong? I mean when we were with Tomoe and Kikyo...I felt like I belonged...but I never felt relaxed."

Kenshin looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah...come to think of it, neither have I. Inuyasha continued. And everytime I think about kissing her, I get this flashback about the night we..."(Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep).

Kenshin looked back up at the ceiling. He could smell the disgusting scent of hospital food. _Inuyasha's right. I never do feel completly relaxed around Tomoe. I always feel like I have to meet her goals or do what she expects of me...though around Kaoru...I always feel happy even if I'm arguing with her. I can remember when she told me that we were different...she was afraid that I was going to betray her...she was right because that's exactly what I'm doing...**betraying her**. But I can't stop! Everytime I see Smileyboy, I get so pissed! Just seeing them together makes me angry...and then when she likes him back...I make up something ignorant and bother her. _

Kenshin rolled over. _Though...she seems to be happy around him, as angry as that makes me...I have to live with it...maybe...we weren't meant to be together...maybe we're just better off as rivals._ He closes his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, Kaoru! Telephone!" Kaoru forces herself to open her eyes and reaches for the phone beside her.

Hello?

...>

Hello?

...mmm>

Kenshin? Whoever this is! SAY SOMETHING, OR HANG UP!

I...ummmm>

You...what?

I...needed to hear your voice...>

Kenshin? Is that you?

I needed to know your okay...I needed to hear you breathe...to hear you laugh>

Okay...your scaring me Kenshin

I keep doing this to you...I can't stop...make me stop>

WHO is this?

Make me stop!>

huh? Kenshin what's wrong?

(Beep)>

Kenshin? Hello?

Kaoru hung up the phone. She sat up and stared at it. "Was that you, Kenshin?" Kaoru heard a knock on her door and said "Come In"

Kayko walked in and sat beside her. "I heard you yelling...Is something wrong, Kaoru?" Kaoru looked at her hands in fear. "I-I don't know..." Megumi walked in with Kagome not too far behind. They both sat in back of Kaoru and Kayko. Kayko turned so that she could see all four of them. Kaoru turned to face Megumi. "Megumi...who was on the phone?"

Megumi shrugged. "I thought it was Kenshin disguising his voice...and when I asked, he didn't say anything so I assumed it was. Why? Did something happen?" Kaoru looked at her hands again. "He wouldn't say his name...he kept saying that he needed to hear my voice and to hear me laugh...he said that he kept doing something to me and that he needed my help to stop. He kept screaming "Make me stop!" and then he just hung up."

The girls were in silence. Kayko spoke out. "Maybe he was trying to scare you, or something." Kaoru shook her head. "Maybe...but he sounded pretty scared himself."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I don't know what's up with me and these short chapters. I just keep cutting it off so soon. Getting more scary! BoO! hahahaha. Was that really Kenshin or was it someone else? And what really did happen to Kenshin and Inuyasha? Find out next time...on the next chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Confusion

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

_Yeah...I'm two days late...sorry. Youall are probably getting used to it by now. But don't worry, I do this with all of my stories. Oh! And this chapter's kinda short. Forgive me. lol_

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

It Started With A Prank Call

**Chapter 8: Confusion**

Kaoru got up and walked over to her mirror. Megumi looked in her direction. "I don't get it though...what could Kenshin be afraid of?" Kagome shivered and turned pale. Kayko noticed. "Hey, you alright Kagome?"

Megumi and Kaoru looked at her. "Yeah...well no...maybe the person Kenshin's afraid of is the person who put him and Inuyasha in the hospital." Kaoru thought to herself. "No...he wasn't afraid of someone else...he was afraid of himself." Kagome was still pale. "Even so...I'm gonna find out who did this to them. I...I can't let whoever did this get away."

Kaoru nodded. "Then, I'm gonna help."

Suddenly, the phone rings. A complete silence...every girl knowing what the other was thinking. Kaoru slowly walked toward the phone and held it to her ear while clearing her throat.

H-Hello?

dude...what's up with you? Looked in the mirror again didn't you...>

Sanosuke? (Megumi quickly blushed and grabbed the phone from Kaoru)

What do you want rooster!

(chuckle) I was just calling to remind you to pick up your pa--->

Shut Up! (really turning red)

(laughing out loud) I can so tell your blushing.>

Shut your mouth Sano! I'll pick it up later.

Or...I could just bring it to school>

DON'T YOU DARE!

(cracking up) HAhAHAHAHA well then I suggest you come sometime before school...like let me see...now>

You're a jerk!

You didn't think that last night.>

Shut up you...! YOu...

You what? Sexy hunk of muscle?>

No...(sigh) I'll be there you ignorant...!

(getting excited) That's my gumi! bye bye>

b-bye!

BEeP

Megumi hang up the phone and headed for the door when... "Hey...were you over Sanosuke's house last night?", asked Kaoru. Megumi paused. "No...why would you say that? You know I hate him." Kaoru shook her head. "Well it seems that you two are begining to become friends...or more." Megumi turned red and walked to her bedroom. Kayko's cell phone rang.

"Hello?...Yuuske? what do you mean, you lost your shoe again? Did you check under your underware droar? It's not there either? (sigh) Fine...give me like and hour. Bye." Kayko hung up the phone and walked out of the bedroom when it rang again.

She answered it.

"What do you want now Yuuske? Who needs her? (giggle) Ohhh...okay, I'll bring her. Bye." She hung up the phone again. "Hey, Kagome...Inuyasha wants to talk with you." Kagome got up and walked toward her expecting a phone. "Where's the phone?" Kayko shook her head. "He wants to see you I mean. You can come with me."

An Hour Later...

Kayko and Kagome walked out the door before turning around to smile at Kaoru. "You sure you gonna be alright by yourself?" Kaoru nodded sweetly and watched as they shut the door behind them. She stayed still until she heard them take the key out of the keyhole and walk away. She walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. She lazyly flicked through channels.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke walked toward the door and turned the knob gratefully welcoming Megumi in. Yuuske waved and so did Kenshin. She glared at him. Kenshin paused in confusion.

"Is there a problem Miss. Megumi?" Megumi picked up the romote from the center table and threw it at him. It knocked against his head, leaving a large bruise."OW! What did ya do that for!"

"You called my house and scared the daylights out of Kaoru!" Kenshin's face had a bit of a concern. His tone expressed it. "What do you mean? I don't know you guys phone number." Megumi wore disbelief. "Yeah, right! You've called before...like today for example when you wouldn't say your name and kept saying the you keep doing something to her and you needed her help to stop!"

Now it was Kenshin's turn to wear disbelief. "I didn't call your house Miss. Megumi."

"Well there's not many people who sound exactly like Kenshin Himura." Kenshin's tone became serious. "I didn't call your house...I don't know your phone number...Sano stole it from my room last night." Sanosuke blushed. "Yeah, there's no way Kenshin could of called this morning." Megumi felt stupid. She'd gone and blamed Kenshin for something he hadn't done. "Well...I wanna know who did call."

They heard a knock and Yuuske quickly opened the door letting Kayko and Kagome in. Kenshin stared at the door as if expecting Kaoru to walk in all late like usually in class. But...she didn't.

Yuuske and Kayko began the search for Yuuske's shoes, while Kagome went to talk to Inuyasha and Sano and Megumi well...you know--. Kenshin picked up the remote from his lap and lazyly flicked through channels.

**0-0-0-0**

Kaoru got up after not finding anything and decided to go out. She quickly got a shower, and did her hair, brushed her teeth, and all that good stuff. She got her car keys and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

She walked down the flight of stairs and arrived at the front desk. She rested her head on the desk as if so sleeply. The clerk looked at her awkwardly. "Is everything okay, Miss. Kamiya?" Kaoru rose her head. "Yeah...I guess I'm just exgausted from boredom." The clerk gave a slight chuckle. Kaoru smiled sweetly at him as she walked out of the hotel building.

Kaoru hoped into her car and started the engine. (sigh) "Where am I going?"

"Why don't you go see Smileyboy!"

Kaoru almost jumped out of her skin again at the sudden voice that answered her question. She turned around to see Kenshin glaring down at her. She felt a sudden urge of hatred toward him. He opened the door and sat in the passengers seat. He put on his seatbelt while smiling at Kaoru. "What are you doing! get out of my car!" Kenshin wore a hurt look and undoes his seat belt. Kaoru watches him as he sadly gets out of the car and walks away. She turns around and sighs.

"Fine, you cry baby! You can come...just make sure you don't get your drool on my chair!" Kenshin smiled and ran toward the unlocked door. He happily sat in the seat and buckled his seat belt again. Kaoru giggled slightly and drove off.

"So...what brings you here, you lazy bum?" Kenshin glared at the windsheild. "I was bored, so I decided to bug somone." Kaoru ignored him and stopped when they arrived at the mall. Kenshin turned his glare upon the driver. "What do you think your doing! I don't want to go here!"

Kaoru glared him back. "Well you should have thought about that before you decided to hop in my car! Now I would have no problem dropping you off in the middle of the road..." Kenshin pouted though said nothing. They came up to the parking lot near the food court and parked farely close to it. Kenshin quickly got out of the car. Kaoru took her time. He followed her throughout the food court until they came to McDonalds then Kenshin stopped. "Hey, Kamiya! Let's eat here!" Kaoru turned around and frowned. She was really hungry but wanted to save some energy for her long walks around the mall.

"Uh...I can't right now, but you go ahead."

Kenshin's face almost strucktured a sad baby. "Why?" Kaoru glared at him. "Because...I have to check on something."

Kenshin wore confusion. As much as he wanted to eat...he followed her.

Two hours later...

"CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW!" Kaoru started giggling. She adored the way hey complained and decided to give him a break. "Sure, let's go eat." Kenshin got excited and started running before he slowed down with a surprised look on his face. Kaoru came up behind him. "Kenshin? Is everything okay?" He didn't answer so she decided to look at what he was lookinng at. Kenshin's face began to turn pale with anger.

A teenage girl was getting pretty intense with she guessed her boyfriend. But that was normal in the malls. Why was Kenshin so upset? He seemed to recognize the girl. Wait...could that girl be..? Kenshin became furious and started to stomp toward them.

Tomoe glanced over in Kenshin's direction and quickly jumped away from the guy. Kenshin now had more anger for Tomoe than the other guy. He glared at her. She ran over to Kenshin but stopped mid-way when she saw the fury in his eyes. You could almost feel the heat they were giving off. She looked at him surprised. "Kenshin? What's up with you?"

Kenshin tried to calm his voice. "What's going on here? Who is this guy--wait, I'll answer that--He's your boyfriend!" Tomoe stepped back and regained a defensive face. "So what if he is? You jealous or something?"

Kaoru stood silent.Is this the girl that Kagome was talking about? The girl that he was out with all night?

Kenshin clenches his fists. He couldn't believe his ears. Tomoe had just lied to his very face! "If he's your boyfriend than explain to me what I am." Tomoe shrugged. "Your my boy...the dude I can always hang with." Kenshin just couldn't understand. She was so nice at the movies...but then at school... He turned around to face Kaoru. She looked at him with worry. Tomoe scowled. "Ohh...so you get mad at me for having a boyfriend when your hanging with Miss. wannabe, over here?"

Kaoru glared at her. "Who are you calling Miss. wannabe!"

"Kenshin and I aren't dating! And even if we were, I certainly wouldn't be two-timing him just 'cause a better looking guy comes along! For your information, he should've never met your sorry, slutty a--!" She cut herself off.

Kenshin, Tomoe, and the guy blinked in surprise. Kenshin wanted so bad to smile but kept it hidden. Kaoru turned around quickly and started walking the other way, pulling Kenshin along.

For a few minutes, they never spoke but then someone broke the silence. "I didn't know you could get that smart with someone...you always appeared to me as the Passive and sometimes Assertive person." Kaoru could feel her body shiver. "I really shouldn't have said that, but I won't tolerate you...anyone being this mistreated even if I don't like them...no one deserves that." Kenshin could see a slight blush. He smiled.

When they arrived at McDonalds, they happened to see Tomoe and her boyfriend standing in line. Kaoru quickly rushed Kenshin past them and out of the mall. He caught grip of the ground. "Woe! Slow down!" Kaoru caught her breathe. "Let's drive to a different McDonalds, shall we?" He followed her to the car and got in.

When she put the key in the egnition, he put his hand over hers. She blushes angrily and glares at him. "Don't get all fresh with me cause I stood up for you! I won't fall for it!" Kenshin chuckled. "Well, duhie! I wasn't getting fresh with you! I just wanna say...thanks." Kaoru's eyes widened. He continued. "Thank you for doing that..." Kaoru started laughing and started the engine again. "Whatever, Kenshin."

After a long evening of searching throughout every McDonalds, they managed to eat at one. They were now at Kenshin's dorm house...

Kenshin got out of th car and shut the door. He looked at Kaoru and smiled. "This was a horrible day, Kamiya." Kaoru smiled back. "Yup, Never knew you could be so...annoying." As he walked toward his door, he paused. Kaoru noticed that he'd forgotten his jacket. She had called out his name and got out of the car. She ran over to him and handed him the jacket.

"I wouldn't want this thing rotting in my car." He looked at it for a momment and threw it on the ground, grabbing Kaoru and kissing her.

She didn't know what happened but she couldn't resist it. She found herself kissing him back with no control. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. And she embraced his neck. He picked her up by her legs and placed her in the backseat of the car. He crawled on top of her and...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

YOWZA! What happened there! I know...why am I asking you. I wrote the story, but I'm just like that. Anyway wait 'til you see my next chapter! Stay tuned hehe...**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Addiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...or Inuyasha...or Yu Yu Hakusho

_Warnings: Uh...none that I can think of._

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 9: Addiction**

"Yo Kenshin!" Sanosuke was waving his hand motioning him over. Kenshin walked up to him. "Hey, man...You okay?" Kenshin grinned widely. "Of course...why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha walked up to them and grinned. Sanosuke stared at him. "What's up with you guys? You seem...perky. What happened to you guys last night. You both came home like...at midnight." Inuyasha and Kenshin started to blush. Sanosuke continuesly looked back and forth at them.

"...You guys didn't spend the night together did you!" Kenshin and Inuyasha wore a disgusted face and hit him. "No, you sick rooster!"

Kenshin unlocked his locker and took out his Math book. He put his History stuff away and shut it. Yuuske came up to them. "Hey, you guys wanna eat outside?" Sanosuke nodded and ran outside, leaving Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Yuuske in his dust.

Outside, Sanosuke sat under a big oak tree and popped a fish skeleten in his mouth, like a cigarette. Kenshin sat down beside him. As did Yuuske followed by Inuyasha. They sat in a circle facing each other. Yuuske caught Sano staring at something and looked in that direction. He saw Megumi and Kayko talking by the fence. Yuuske got upset. "Hey! Watch where your looking Sano!" Sano looked at him for a second and back at the girls. "I'm not looking at Kayko." Yuuske felt awkward. He'd wasted all that energy trying to get into a argument over Kayko when it wasn't even Kayko he was looking at.

Kenshin had got up and walked over to the soda machine and reached into his pocket and grabbed a dollar. When he looked up, someone was putting a dollar in the machine already. He didn't like cutters. "Hey! I was here first! Get outta the way!"

The person turned around and gasped as if she'd seen a gohst. "Kenshin?" Kenshin started to blush in a awkward way.

"Kaoru? Since when do you drink machined sodas?" Kaoru blinked at him. "I always drink machined sodas." Kenshin got an instant flashback about the previous night. He had no idea what came over him...it just...happened. Kaoru felt awkward and turned away. "I'm not appologizing for cutting. You deserve it for how many people you've cut infront of!" Kenshin raised his voice. "WHAT! I didn't cut infront of anybody! The people that are behind me came after I did! and besides, it's not like I'd care what you'd think."

Kaoru became immediately pissed. "How is it, that no matter how nice someone says something to you, you make their life missirible!" Kenshin shook his head.

"I make your life misirible, ha? Well...I didn't hear any complains last night."

Without another word, he walked away.

Those words ran so many times through her head, she felt a slight light-headed. She wanted no more than to beat him up for saying that, but he was right in a way. She wasn't complaing last night. But she didn't really do anything...it just...happened.

0-0-0-0

Kenshin sat down beside Sano and pouted to himself. Inuyasha had noticed. "Hey, Kenshin...what's up with you? Did something happen with you and Kamiya?" Kenshin froze and turned pale, looking at Inuyasha. "Wh-what-what do you mean...did something happen? Nothing happens between me and Kamiya but wars! That little raccoon is gonna get it! No one messes with the Battousai and gets away with it!"

It was now his friends' turn to freeze. He had allowed his teacher's to call him Battousai, but he never called _himself_ that. He got up again and walked toward Kaoru. She was alone going to the bathroom. Walls covered the entrances so no one would see what was going on inside. Kenshin saw a man come up to her and grab her arm trying to pull her with him. Kenshin was still trying to decide wether to let him take her or beat his brains out.

Kaoru struggled. She tried to scream for help but the man had covered her mouth. She tried to kick him but couldn't feel her legs. She looked up at the man in fear. His face was a grayish-tan color with a wide hat shadowing out his eyes. He gave her a leery smile and revealed his eyes. They were completely black. All you could see was a tiny glowing blue pupil. His face was now a green. Kaoru felt a large air on her and she was paralized.

_I can't move_, she thought. Not only did this man paralise her body, he also paralised her lungs. She couldn't breathe.

Kenshin stood there for a momment. He didn't know what was going on. Though once he saw that she wasn't getting air, he became furious. He ran toward the man and pushed him into the wall. Kaoru fell to the ground, still unable to move.

The man rose from the wall and stared at Kenshin for a while before widening his eyes. His voice was low and cold. "Is it really you?" The man walked closer toward his opponent. Kenshin's eyes were a very narrow cold blue and he didn't flinch once. The man gave an eager smile.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my old friend battousai." Kenshin still stood without movement. Kaoru couldn't really move so she tried looking up to see what was going on. How did this guy know Kenshin?

The man glanced at Kaoru and then back at Kenshin. "I assume this is your woman, battousai. I suggest you hurry up on saving her because she's quite pale. But first, don't you remember me, battousai?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru who was a palish blue. He wanted to get her out of here but didn't want to get off gaurd. He glared back at the man. The man smiled and started to walk away. You know the antidote for my paralization.

Kenshin quickly picked up Kaoru and rocked her slowly. Her face was sweating and she was gasping for air.

"Mrs. Kaoru! Mrs. Kaoru! You cannot die, that you can't!" Kaoru's eyes turned a slight blank. Her pupil looked like it was fading away. Kenshin became frightened. "Kaoru can you hear me! KAORU! YOU CANNOT DIE, THAT YOU CAN'T!"

Kaoru smiled and repeated his words. "I cannot die, that I can't." Kenshin blinked to clear his blurred vision. "K-Kaoru?" She slowly tried to rise herself. Kenshin sat her up and looked at her. She was surprised to see his eyes swelling up. She put her hand over his cheek. "Your such a cry baby, Kenshin." Kenshin smirked. "Yeah, right! I wasn't crying 'cause of you...I just have something in my eye!" Kaoru started laughing and held her heart. "Who was that guy? He seemed to know you, Kenshin."

He turned away. "His name is Jine Udo. He's an old rival of mine...well not that old." Kaoru looked at him. She could tell that he didn't enjoy the past he had so she decided to drop the subject. She tried to stand but Kenshin picked her up. She glared at him. "Hey! I can walk for myself, Kenshin!"

"No, you can't, you lazy raccoon!" She folded her arms as he walked toward the building.

Misao runs up to them...as does Aoshi. "Dude...what happened?" Kenshin glared at himself. So Kaoru decided to answer for him. "Some guy called Jine Udo attacked me."

Aoshi's eyes fell on Kenshin who looked at him. They both could read each other's thoughts. After Kenshin dropped Kaoru off at the nurse, he and Aoshi walked back to the crew. Sano saw the look on Kenshin's face and asked him what was wrong. Kenshin stared at his hands as he sat down beside him.

"Jine is here."

Sanosuke froze. "You mean...Jine Udo? I thought you killed him." Inuyasha and Yuuske stay silent. "No...he got away before I could...but now...he's targeted Kaoru."

"Really? Why would he target the Missy?"

Kenshin tangled his fingers. "He thinks she's my weakness. He almost killed her not too long ago. He paralized her lungs but it wasn't strong. Next time she won't be so lucky...next time, I **will **kill him." A long pause filled the area. Kenshin rose from the ground and walked away.

0-0-0-0(Later that night)

A knock on the door was heard. Yuuske gladly opened it. "Kamiya? What's up?"

"Hi, there...I uh...came to thank Kenshin for saving me earlier today." Yuuske pointed toward a door. "He's in his room right now." Kaoru smiled at him and started to walk toward the door. Yuuske yelled Sanosuke's name to come on. Kaoru looked around curiously. "Wher'ya going?"

Yuuske blinked. "Movies." Kaoru started laughing. "What movie you gonna see?"

"Attack of the mole people II." Kaoru smirked at him with confusion and shook her head. "I should've known." With that, Sanosuke came running out and ran strait past Yuuske after greeting Kaoru. After they left she could hear their car driving away. She walked toward Kenshin's bedroom. She paused for a momment and put her ear to the door. She heard nothing. Not even a foot step or movement from the bed. She began to wonder if anyone was really in there.

She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. She saw a red head sitting so perfectly still, you could mistake him for a colored statue. He didn't move at first but when she became closer, he turned around instantly. It caused Kaoru to let out a sudden shriek. He paused and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Kaoru glared back. "I was just going to say thank you!"

Kenshin paused. "What?" Kaoru didn't like to repeat herself. "I said thank you!" Kenshin smirked. "What? I'm sorry, can you say it alittle louder?"

"I said THA---!" She glared at him again. He started to laugh and turned around to face her.

Kaoru walked over and sat beside him and stared at her feet. There was silence. Kenshin turned and gave her a kiss. She stared at his lips for momment before kissing him back. He put his arms around her waist and drew her closer. He lowered his lips to her neck causing her to moan. Her fingers trailed through his hair as he laid her down across his bed.

---------(Next morning)

Kenshin slowly opens his eyes from annoyance from the sunshine coming through his bedroom blinds. You could hear birds and geese. He felt a slight movement on his chest and looked down to find Kaoru. Her skin was palish, but soft. He almost gasped. Kenshin rubbed his eyes and slapped himself. He looked down again and couldn't believe his eyes.

Kaoru really _was_ there! Naked and everything! Kenshin looked around the room for a minute and saw his and her clothes scattered on the floor.

Then the body covering him moved again. He looked down to find her looking just as frightened as he was. She quickly got up and looked around the floor and then back at Kenshin. "W-What happened?" Kenshin shrugged. "I dunno...looks like we...uh." Kaoru turned red and looked at her reflection in the mirror he had hanging from his wall. She gasped and held her neck. "I can't go to school like this!" Kenshin sat up beside her and tried to remove her hands. "Lemme see, raccoon!"

"No way, you carrot top!" He managed to remove her hand but it slapped him in the face while coming off.

He glanced at her neck and started laughing. Kaoru punched him in the arm. "This isn't funny! Look what you did, you perv!"

"SNXUGHTIYDBUWNSLASDHDXXXXXX"

"What...was that?" Kenshin blushed and held his stomach. "Hehehe...me hungry." Suddenly the door swang open and Yuuske gasps. Kenshin freezes bringing Kaoru with him. "Uh...it's not what it looks like?" Yuuske started laughing. "Wow! You guys really messed this place up!" Kaoru turned cheery red. Sano walked by and almost fell over in laughter. When Inuyasha walked by...he _did_ fall over and hit his side on the chair. Yet he still kept laughing.

Kenshin looked at his friends in confusion. "You guys act like you've never done this before..." Yuuske turns red and glares at him. "Of course we've never done this before! Right guys!"

Short silence. Yuuske looks around at Sanosuke and Inuyasha who were bright red. Yuuske tried to hold his breath but couldn't. "WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" Sanosuke looked at him with confusion. "What...you mean you've never done it?" Yuuske froze and there was yet another short silence. "Of course I have...five times...it's just I never knew you guys have." Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Sanosuke looked at him disbelief. Kaoru stared at him with widened eyes.

She suddenly hid herself behind the bed. They all looked at her. "What's up with you?" Kaoru turned red. "Well...if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get dressed." They all start to chuckle and leave the room. All but Kenshin. Kaoru looked at him. "What? I'm suppose to leave too?"

"Well duh!" Kenshin glared at her. "So I get to be in here when you undress, but not here when you dress?" Kaoru returned his glare. "er..EXACTLY! Well I'm not really sure how I got undressed in the first place but---EXACTLY!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Not very long, I know. The whole Jine thing...he's the only person I can think of that has ever really tried to paralize Kaoru. Well he's the only one who can. He just seemed like the perfect person. Anyway...tell me how I did why don't ya? lol 4 me!

**PLEASE REVIEW** (beging)


	10. Just Too Weird

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_Sorry for being late! I'm gettin better though...maybe (rubbing head)_

Warnings: If you've read an of my other stories you'll know how my phone conversations thing works. But for those who haven't,...even though this is in my other chapters...I'll explain again. The (>) symbl stands for another person talking...And so does the one without. That's sounds confusing, ha?

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 10: Just too Weird**

Kenshin changed in the bathroom while Kaoru changed in his bedroom. He came out to find Kaoru looking at her hands in fear. She looked as if she was about to cry.

He sat down beside her in sillence. "What if I'm--GASP!" Kenshin looked and his knees.

"Don't worry, your not."

She stared at him in terror. "How do you know?"

"I just do.We didn't do that...you still were somewhat dressed." Kaoru thought back for a momment. _That's right...I was partially dressed...but that still doesn't mean that we didn't--gasp!_ Kenshin looked at her. It frightens her just thinking about it. He felt sorry for her so he decided to try and cheer her up. He put his hands around her and rested his head on hers. "It's going to be okay.Your not what you think you are, Kaoru."

She didn't know what to do, but she felt somehow relaxed in his arms. She closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears back. Then she realized that what she did with Kenshin wasn't a bad thing--_wait! what am I thinking, of course this is a bad thing! I can't date Kenshin...all we ever do is pretend like it never happened when we're at school. _Kenshin let go of her and pulled her up to her feet. He spoke in a soft and comforting voice.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

Kaoru nodded and dried her tears. Surprisingly, she accepted his handin hers. They both walked outside. Kaoru's car was still where she had left it. She remembers that she left her keys in Kenshin's bedroom so she quickly ran back for it.

Kenshin's cell phone suddenly began to ring. He answered tiredly.

Hello?

Hey, there baby.>

Tomoe!

Yeah...um...about earlier I-->

SAVE IT! I have nothing to say to you. Goodbye-

Wait! Please...just let me explain...>

Explain what Tomoe? That you got jrunk and mistaked him for me?...or that he just happened to pass by you in the coolest car so you couldn't resist?...or maybe that you wanted to look cool so you totally blew me off and now he dumped you so you want me back?

...I...I-->

That's what I thought.(He hung up)

As if cued, Kaoru came running back with her keys. Kenshin was in a trance...she noticed his angered look. "Is everything okay Kenshin?" He instantly came back to reality. He looked at her for a minute and then nodded.

"Yeah..."

"It's a Saturday right?"

"yeah, why?" Kenshin smirked. "What do you say we go to the beach?"

Kaoru started blushing ,almost suddenly smelling suntan lotion. "U-Uhhh...well I..." "Great I'll be right back." With that, he rushed in and out off the house with his beach gear. He packed it all in the back seat of Kaoru's car and hopped into the front. He stared at her. "Well...? What are you waiting for?"

0-0-0-0-0

"YOU DID WHAT?" Megumi screamed. Kaoru started blushing. Kaoru had left Kenshin in the car while she went to get her swim stuff. "I didn't really think I would stay there the entire night...sorry about that." Kagome hit her in shoulder. "You bad, bad girl." Startled, she jumped away. "No-no...it's not really like t--well I don't really know how it happened...at first it was just to say thank you...and then...it just...it just happened." Kayko started to giggle. "Yeah, sure...it was just that simple."

Kaoru packed her bathing suit in a bag along with suntan lotion and a towel. The girls noticed this. "Where ya going?" Kaoru blushed again.

"Kenshin insists that we go to the beach." You guys are welcome to come along." Kagome rushed into her bedroom to get her stuff as did Megumi and Kayko. They all came out with their bathing suits under their clothing. Kaoru changed into her bathing suit and put on a pink tank top with dark blue shorts on. Megumi hadn't worn a top. It was the top peice of her bathing suit. And had had on light blue kaprees (don't know how to spell that). Kagome had on a white t-shirt that you could clearly see her bathing suit through considering her bathing suit was colorful along with some frizzly dark blue shorts. And Kayko hadn't worn a shirt either, though she had on a pair of light blue pants with dark blue strips on it.

0-0-0-0

RING RING RING

(Kenshin answers)

Hello?

Please Kenshin, just let me explain.>

sigh I told you, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

PLEASE! JUST ALEAST HEAR ME OUT!>

...you've got 3 minutes.

thank you...well it all started when I was outside my school with Kikyo...>

_Begining of Confession_

_Hey, Kikyo, what's up? Nothing much. I was gonna stop by the mall later, wanna come with? Yeah, sure. (At the mall...) Hey Tomoe...looky over there at that guy! Isn't he hott? Tomoe shook her head. No not really. My heart belongs to Kenshin. Kikyo started laughing. Well I dare you to go over there and cuddle up to him. So she did. Then Kenshin comes along and she's too tongue-tied and makes an arrogant comment._

_End of Confession_

...and that's what happened. I just got tongue-tied that's all.>

Kenshin? Did you hear me? Are you there?>

...what exactly do you take me for?

(shocked)...w--w-what are you talking about? It's the truth, Kenshin!>

Is that right? Well I'm not ready to forgive you yet.

But you _do_ believe me right?>

(silence)

I need to think about this, Tomoe.

Ohh Okay, sure. Just tell me when you've decided our future.>

I will. (they hung up)

Kenshin suddenly heared a weird stampeed noise. He turned his head to find Four girls had been racing toward him. It was Kaoru, Kayko, Kagome and Megumi. Kenshin held himself expecting them to run over him but they stopped once at the car. Megumi looked at the full backseat with all Kenshin's stuff in it.

"And where exactly are we suppose to sit?" Kenshin glanced at her and chuckled. "Beats me." Megumi shot him a glare and pushed his stuff out of the way. They sat down and waited for Kaoru to start the car.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Kaoru flipped up her mirror and began appling lip gloss. Kenshin layed his head back.

"(sigh)...Girls..."

This caused a laughter to spread throughout the car. Kaoru flipped back her mirror and handed it to Megumi, who did her makeup and then passed it on to Kayko, who passed it to Kagome. Kenshin lifted his head up. "So if you girls are done now, I'd like to get some waves in before I turn 40." Kaoru started to giggle and hit the gas, making Kenshin's head fly back.

There was a ringtone going off. "Who's is it?" Everyone checked their cell phone and it turned out to be Kaoru's.

Helllo?

Hi, there.>

Oh, hey Sohjiro. What's up? (Kenshin began to frown.)

I was wondering if you were okay. I haven't seen you since Thursday.>

Oh, well I was at school Friday...I just had to spend the day in the nurses office.

Why? Is everything okay?>

Yes, I'm okay. This guy just came up to me and attacked me an I couldn't...

...Ohhh...I understand.>

I'm still alittle shaky. Sometimes I feel scared just being by myself...(Everyone hearing this conversation and becoming silent)...but I'm fine so far since I have my friends with me.

Are you sure you'll be okay, Kaoru? 'Cause if you need me, I'm there.>

No...it's okay. I have five bodyguards with me.

Okay, well take care.>

I will...and you too.

Sure. Bye>

Byes.(they hung up)

She caught sight of everyone stopping their conversations and listening to hers. Megumi leaned closer to her. "Are you sure you're okay, Kaoru?" Kaoru had been really annoyed by everyone's pitty. "Yeah, I'm just glad it didn't get any worse...if Kenshin hadn't been there...I would've died." Kenshin felt as if he could kill someone if they spoke his name. He really despised Jine Udo. He was never going to forgive him for trying tohurt Kaoru.

Kenshin pushed the radio button and "Freckles(RK opening song)" came on. Kaoru started singing along with it. Kenshin started laughing hearing the rest of them join in.

0-0-0-0

Kenshin got out of the car and picked up his stuff from Megumi's grasp. He took off his shirt, revealing his ab muscles. Kaoru tried not to notice but she couldn't help it. Kenshin put on his sunglasses and through his towel over his shoulder and waited until the girls were done unpacking.

The heated sand began to pour into Kaoru's sandals as she followed her friends toward the ocean. Kagome and Kayko immediately dropped their stuff and took off their clothes (they still had their bathing suits on) and headed for the water. Megumi flipped out her beach chair and started to fall asleep after telling everybody to wake her up in 5 minutes so she could turn over.

Kaoru sat next to Megumi and removed her pink tanktop. She opened a bottle of suntan lotion and started putting some on. Kenshin sat down beside her (he already removed his shorts). He stared out at the sea for a moment before quickly snatching the suntan lotion away from Kaoru. She glared at him.

"Kenshin, give it!" Kenshin squirted some in his hand and set it down beside him, knowing that she was going to take it.

After she was done she put it near Kenshin, who was struggling with his back. She started giggling and took the bottle away from him. It was now his turn to glare.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Kaoru felt her anger rise but she cooled it off.

She didn't respond to his ignorant comment. She just started to rub the cream onto his back. Kenshin was going to turn around and push her away but let it slide. He felt awkwardly comfortable when she touched him. He was kind of used to it anyway. He could feel his cheeks heating.

Kaoru started to blush as well. She didn't understand why she did that. Truthfully, she didn't understand why she did any of the stuff she does around Kenshin.

She continued to rub the lotion onto his back. She glanced at Megumi, who was grinning at her. She turned even redder. _I can't believe Megumi is watching this! _Kenshin couldn't help but feel sleepy when her soft fingers reached him. They were like cotton. He felt like he could colapse on her. And that's exactly what he did.In fact, itcaused Kaoru to fall back as well. She wasn't paying attention at the time. He layed there asleep on top of her.

Kaoru looks down at him with shock and confusion. Kenshin? He didn't awake. She poked his head. He sheeply pushed her hand away. Megumi let out a light giggle and quickly looked the other way when she knew that Kaoru was embarassed.

Kaoru layed her head back and sighed. "This day is just too weird."

Kaoru lifted her head and rolled Kenshin off of her. She took a deep breathe before slapping him on his head. He awoke shouting at her. "OW! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?"

Kaoru shot a glare at him. "My deal? Don't you mean what's yours!" Kenshin paused. He remembered that he had colapsed on Kaoru. He felt his cheeks heat and turned away. Kagome and Kayko came running toward them. They were dripping with salty water. "Why aren't you guys coming in?" Kaoru got up and let her shorts fall. At first she was kinda embarassed because of Kenshin being there, but soon found that she didn't really care. She ran off with Kayko. Kagome turned to follow but stopped and looked at Kenshin instead.

"Kenshin, you coming?"

Kenshin blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He got up and followed Kagome to the water. He could feel the rush of salt through his nose and a cool breeze flew upon them. He enjoyed coming to the beach. He ran into the water without a care of where Kagome was. She was already in anyway. Kenshin dove under and seized to open his eyes for they would be soaked with salt if he dared. So he rose his head to catch a breath.

He looked around and saw nothing but an orangey-red. A chuckle came to him as he removed the hair from his face. Now he could see little children swimming around being specifically watched by their parents. Some that were older tried to surf, but had no luck. Another person was a man who was laughing as he lifted his son in the air.Kenshin couldn't help but smile.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome caught up with Kaoru and Kayko. "Hey you guys." Kaoru didn't see anyone with her. "Hi, Where's Kenshin?" Kagome shrugged. They swam around for a while (Like an hour) and began to become tired. Kayko swam up to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome? Are you hungry?" Kagome felt her tummy rumble and nodded. They got Kaoru and and headed toward Megumi. Kaoru turned around. "What about Kenshin?" Kayko smiled.

"We'll wait for him."

Not too long from then Kaoru and Kayko caught sight of someone. He had long wet red hair that sparkled in the sunshine. His skin was a smooth tan. It matched his abs and muscles perfectly. And then He lifted his bangs...it was...

0-0-0-0-0(rewind in time to Kenshin)

Kenshin searched around for Kaoru and the others. He didn't see them. He swam closer to shore so that if anyone was to be in the ocean he could have spotted them. He still didn't see them. Now he was walking out of the water and towards Megumi. He smiled as he saw the girls sitting around her. They turned to the boy. "Hey, Kenshin."

"Hey. How long have you guys been on land?" No one answered because they were staring at his chest. Kenshin started to laugh and sat down beside Kayko.

They were still alittle shaken up by their sudden interest in him. No way could they think Kenshin was hott!

Megumi layed her head back and sighed. "It's getting kind of late you know...maybe we should head home." Kaoru looked at the sky. "Yeah, your right.We should be heading back."

They all stood up and got their stuff together bringing it to the backseat of Kaoru's car. Kenshin sat down in the drivers seat and Kaoru approached him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving, what does it look like?"

"No your not driving, Kenshin! I wouldn't trust you with my car if you paid me!" Kenshin pulled out his puppydog eyes. Her friends started to "awwwwwww" him. Kaoru couldn't resist it so she gave up trying and sat painfully in the passengers seat, still not thinking him driving her car was a good idea.

0-0-0-0

Surprisingly Kenshin got them to his house safe and sound. He got out and was handed his stuff. He waved them goodbye and walked through the door of his house where he could hear them drive away. Though what he saw was not of what he was expecting.

It was Tomoe.

She had sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. He put down his stuff beside her and walked away (as if not even noticing she was there). Tomoe got up and followed silently behind him. Kenshin knew she was though

So he opened his door and turned around. "Leave." At first it frightened her, but she wouldn't give up. "No, I won't. Not until you forgive me." Kenshin became annoyed. "I will not forgive just yet Tomoe...for what you've done, I'm surprised I'm even beginning to miss you at times. So you should be honored of just that."

Tomoe stood cold and confused as he closed the door behind him. _Even though he hasn't really forgiven me...still...he's getting somewhat close. But what about that Kamiya girl. She's probably...definately the reason that this forgiveness thing is taking so long. She's keeping him away from me! That little brat! She**won't** get Kenshin, **I won't let her!** _

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehehe intadesting, ha? Yuppers! get ready for the next chapter'-'**


	11. Tears Can Say So Much

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. I noticed that I'd forgotten to put that in my other chapters. Forgive me. I was too used to the All-RK fics. But that will not contnue. If someone notices that, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.

_Warnings: None._

Now, On to the Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter11: Tears can say so much**

Kenshin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to sit up, but the gravity of his lazyiness destroyed that effort. He reached for his cell phone and looked to see if anyone had called him. No one had called but...someone did text message him. He widens his eyes as he reads:

I will _kill_ her if I have to.

Kenshin became instantly frightnened knowing that it was from Jine. He cursed him under his breath. Then turned around to find Inuyasha looking at him. He sat down beside his now pale friend.

"What's with the dead expression?" Kenshin had a vision of Kaoru dieing...a vision that he couldn't stand. He shivered as he tried to think about something else. "I'm fine." Inuyasha looked at himwith disbeilief. "Yeah, right." Then Sanosuke comes in with Yuuske not far behind. They all gather around Kenshin(weird how they all just come in a such a dull moment, ha?)

Kenshin didn't flinch. Sanosuke stuck a fish bone into his mouth and leaned against the wall.

"So what has Jine done this time?" They now had Kenshin's attention. "How did you-?" Yuuske chuckled. "Man, when one of our own is hurting, so are the rest of us." Inuyasha nodded. Sanosuke smiled sweetly and said: "So tell us...what did he do?" Kenshin frowned and handed him the cell phone. Sanosuke widened his eyes and passed it to Inuyasha who frowned and passed it to Yuuske who shook alittle.

Kenshin stood up and turned around to face them. "Don't let your guard down, Jine isn't as weak he leads us to be. We must protect the girls at all costs...they come first, even if they think we're stalkers...one of us will walk them to and from home each day(this caused Inuyasha to look at him funny), and when one of them aren't with the rest...we have to know where and be near by. We cannot afford to let any of them slide...understood?"

They all looked at him for a second and nodded. For they couldn't argue with his concern for their safety.

0-0-0-0-0

As Kenshin ordered, One of them walked the girls to school.

Megumi turned around. "Why the sudden stalker act, ha Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not a stalker, it's Kenshin's orders." The girls now were listening. "Huh? What orders?" Inuyasha really didn't like taking orders from anyone but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Kenshin's orders were for me to walk you to school in the morning...Sanosuke will walk you home after school, and then Kenshin and Yuuske will be watching you during the day since they have some classes with you. And if one of you are seperated, then one of us will be with you at all times as well." Kagome widened her eyes. "Why does Kenshin suddenly want to bodyguard us so closely?"

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Hello! Inuyasha, answer the question!" Inuyasha still didn't answer. "It's confidential. If I were to tell you...then it might frighten you." That statement alone was enough to frighten them.

At school once they were inside close to everyone else, Inuyasha went his seperate way. Kaoru turned to her friends. "What do you think Kenshin doesn't want us to know?" Kayko shrugged. As did Kagome. Megumi on the other hand was more concerned of the thing that they might be in danger of. The girls continued on with their normal schedules. They met up again at lunch.

Sohjiro approached and greeted them. They all sat down under a tree. As Kaoru began to open her mouth, she spotted Kenshin walking back forth, checking if all of them were together. Sohjiro saw as well and turned to Kaoru. "What's Kenshin doing?"

"He made up these weird rules and him and the other guys are body guarding us." Sohjiro was confused. "But why?"

"He's protecting us from something or someone I think...we don't know what though, they won't tell us."

Sohjiro watched as Kenshin walked by, this time frowning at him.

0-0-0-0

That afternoon, as scheduled, Sanosuke walked the girls home. Kaoru stopped. "Wait! I forgot something at school! I have to go back for it!"

Sanosuke shook his head. "Well that's too bad. I can't let you go alone and I'm not walking all the way back to school." Kaoru glared at him. "Exuse me! I wasn't asking you if I could go. I was telling you. Quite franckly, you don't give the orders and neither does Kenshin!"

The girls stay silent. "Look Missy, I don't have time for this! I don't really care about what you think right now! And Kenshin knows what he's doing!"

"Is that so? Well tell us Sanosuke, what exactly is Kenshin doing? And why won't he tell us what this whole protection thing's about! If it's that important, than don't you think we have a right to know!" The girls stare at Sano, now taking Kaoru's side.

Sanosuke frowned.

"Kenshin has his reasons for doing this missy! Believe it or not, but the only reason he's doing this is because he loves you so much! He cares for all of you so he wants to make sure that you live! So the next time we say that it's confidential...we MEAN it!"

Now it was Kaoru's turn to stay silent. He turned around and started walking. "So unless you wanna risk getting killed again, I suggest you trust us and leave it alone."

They all shook at that one word. "Killed? That would mean that Jin--GASP!" Kaoru fell to her knees and started crying. Kagome rushed to help her as well did Kayko. Megumi turned away and followed Sanosuke after saying this:

"He's right, Kaoru...Kenshin knows what he's doing. He always has and always will."

--------------

When they arrived at the hotel, Sanosuke made sure that their windows were locked and everything was secure. Though he wasn't sure about something so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Something wrong Sano? Are the girls okay? (Kenshin)

"Yeah...I'm with them at their place now."

So what's wrong?>

"I'm not sure about leaving them alone in their hotel. I mean I know it's a little too close for comfort but...I have bathrobes thicker and stronger than the windows and doors in this hotel. And Jine can follow and cut through anything you know."

...That's true. I'll send Yuuske over imediately.>

"I'm staying too. Yuuske can't handle this one by himself. He nor Inuyasha has ever met Jine before, let alone matched his strength in swordsmanship. Your probably the best swordsman for this job, Kenshin."

...I understand. I'll be there.>

"Okay bye."

Bye.>

Kenshin hung up and pushed his cell phone back into his pocket. Yuuske and Inuyasha came in to find him packing two bags of clothes. "Are we coming?" Kenshin didn't show any surprisement. "No, not this time." Inuyasha glared. "Yeah, well I don't care what your orders are, Kenshin...I will protect Kagome at all costs! So I'm coming wether you like it or not!" Yuuske look away shocked. _I cannot believe he just said that! That stupid mut!_

Kenshin started to laugh.

Inuyasha and Yuuske listened in horror as it grew louder by the second. Kenshin walked beside Inuyasha and paused. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat (and Yuuske was kinda petrified). Kenshin continued walking and put on his coat. They waited uneasy as he began to break the silence.

"That's what I like to hear. When you realize how important Kagome and Kayko are to you two, then and only then will you be able to understand why you must come." Inuyasha turned around. "So, I'm coming?" Kenshin smiled sweetly. Yuuske stood a little shaken up by the sudden outbreak. Kenshin looked at him. "Yuuske? Aren't you coming?" Yuuske now turned. "I am?...I mean--Of course I am!" He ran into his bedroom to get his stuff.

-------------

A strange knock on the door was heared. Kagome became frightened. She and Kayko held on to Megumi. Kaoru, on the other side of the couch, shook with terror.

Sanosuke walked up to the door and asked who it was. No one answered. They just knocked again. Kaoru started to shake even more. Sanosuke once again asked for an identity and the person responded. "It's me." Megumi, Kagome, and Kayko calmed down hearing Kenshin's voice, but Kaoru still shook.

Sanosuke let them in and the boys started setting up their sleeping bags.

----------

It was very late that night and the entire hotel was silent and dark.

Kaoru opened her eyes. Well she never really closed them because fear of Jine grabbing her while in her sleep. She tried very hard not to close her eyes but she couldn't help it. Though she wouldn't go down this easily. She got out from under her covers and slowly walked down through her door. But instead, she tripped over something. She couldn't really see it but it grabbed her foot almost instantly. She started to scream but something covered her mouth. She tried desperately to remove the hard grasp but had no success. _No! This can't happen to me again! Somebody help me!_

The figure dragged her into her room and shut the door. Then soon the lights were turned on. She looked up to find Kenshin looking down at her. He released his hand from her face. "What's your problem! People are trying to sleep!" Kaoru sat up and backed away, still shaking.

Kenshin looked at her. He hadn't realized what fright he must've caused her, to make her feel that man's hands again...he hadn't known he was doing it. He stared with a sorry face and slowly crawled toward her. She backed away frightened each time.

"Oh, Kaoru...Kaoru, I didn't...I had forgotten how it must've felt...I'm sorry. Please don't run away from me. I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to leave you...I won't let him hurt you, okay?" Kaoru shook constantly and stopped backing away. He gently put his arms around her.

_Her body...it feels so boney...as if she hasn't been eating well. And so fragile...she feels as if she could break at any second._ He could hear her sobs. She wrapped her arms around his chest, crying uncontrolably. Kenshin understood now more than ever that he would never let them out of his sight...expecially Kaoru.

Kenshin held her close to him and rested on her head. He closed his eyes and began to rocked her slowly. "Shhhhhh...shhh...It's okay...I'm here Kaoru...shhhh"

She eventually fell asleep from crying in his arms.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **You know, I would continue with this but, it's 12:55 AM! I can't take much more! okay night night. Really good place to stop for me anyways -YAWN-

Okay actually...the typing above was there a long time ago when I first wrote this chapter but it's like 4:23 p.m. so...I'm not that sleepy...well...maybe just a little. Okay, so tell me how I did? **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. The Scar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin**

Hiyas everyone! Sorry for being so late again. It's not my fault..it's my friend's fault. She's to blame! Ah!She says that it's not her fault...hmph! Yeah, right!lol. I'm just messin'. I'm not real sure what else to say at this moment. So...on with the Fanfic!

_There are no warnings for this chapter._

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It Started With A Prank Call**

**Chapter 12: The Scar**

Kenshin placed her onto her bed and tucked her in. He started to walk away when she grabbed his hand. He turned to her.

"Kaoru?"

She shivered and tightened her grip.

Kenshin sighed and noticed that she was afraid to sleep alone. He crawled into the bed with her and slept throughout the entire night, not once letting go of her hand.

---------

Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome fast asleep beside him. He wondered how he got in her bed, so he looked to the other side and saw in bright red numerals: 2:37 am. He'd remembered now. _I heard a scream and ran in here to protect Kagome. I guess I must've fallen asleep._

He struggled to get up and felt a slight pain in his arm. He looked at it and widened his eyes. It was covered in blood. He could feel the sore oozing it out. Inuyasha lifted the covers to check if Kagome was hurt and sighed in relief as she wasn't. Though she was up and staring at him. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" He flinched and hid his arm. "Uh...no, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep...uh I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

She nodded and went back to sleep.

In the bathroom...He took at wet cloth and started wiping his arm. He still couldn't figure out what could of caused the bleeding to happen. Was it that he hit it on something? Or cut it by accident? There wasn't really too many explainations for it. He turned around to find Megumi looking at him.

"Megumi? What are you doing?"

I heard your moans and thought you were in pain. I guess I was right." "No, I'm fine...I just cut myself that's all." Megumi didn't believe him. She snatched his arm away from behind his back and gasped.

"Inuyasha! This isn't a mark you can get from cutting yourself." "SHHHHHH! Kagome is asleep!"

Megumi sat him down on the edge of the bathtub and got out some scary stuff in Inuyasha's opinion. He backed away from it. "There's no way your touching me with those things!"

"I'm in training to be a doctor. I know what I'm doing. Now hold still." Inuyasha bit his lip as she spread a burning cream across his arm. Megumi got out some bandages._ That definately isn't a mark you get from cutting yourself. That cut trails along his entire for-arm. This long cut could only be done by a--. _

"Well?" Megumi started to wrap the white cloth around his arm. Inuyasha looked down at her. "Megumi? What ya thinking about?" Megumi fliched alittle. "Uh...this mark was done on purpose by someone. And this person had a sword." Inuyasha widened his eyes. _No way! Could it be Jine? No, it couldn't be...he'd have to have pretty soft feet to get through my ears. And I didn't see any slashes on the windows...so how could he get in and out so quickly? Man, this guy must be really good._

**0-0-0-0**

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. She glanced beside her and froze seeing Kenshin. His red hair almost appeared golden in the light. It was like an angel was lying next to her. Then she'd remembered the previous night. Kenshin had rocked her to sleep and stayed with her the entire night. This caused her cheeks to turned a slight red.

She froze again when she saw a movement in his eyes. They opened and stared at her. For some reason she felt naked when he smiled at her. To be sure she looked at his body and was reileved to find that he was fully clothed.

Kenshin put his hand on her cheek gently. "Are you okay now?"

Kaoru nodded. He sat up, and kissed her forhead. "That's what I need to hear." With that...Kenshin walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru in confusion.

Kenshin walked into the hallway to find Inuyasha running out in terrible pain. He laughed at first but then noticed the cut on his arm and followed him. "Inuyasha! Wait up!" He stopped and turned to him. Sanosuke came out not too long from that moment , rubbing his eyes. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on! I'll tell ya what's going on! Your damn girlfriend's tryin' to make this cut on my arm explode!" Sano glanced down at Inuyasha's arm. "Woah...what happened?" Inuyasha sat down on a near by cusion. "I don't know..I just woke up with it this morning." Sano glanced at Kenshin.

"Hey, Kenshin. You think it could be Jine?"

"Maybe. But how? None of us heard anything."

Inuyasha looked at Kenshin as well. "So what does this mean? If I hadn't of slept wit---fell asleep wit---I fell asleep in Kagome's be-room, then this wound would've been on Kagome's arm!" Sano smirked. "hmph...! You probably had a real good time didn't ya?"

Inuyasha turned bright red. "What! I--we didn't do anything! Unlike you and Ms. Doctor!" Sano smiled. " Well atleast I have the resources! HA!" Inuyasha rose from his cusion and ran towards Sanosuke, but Kenshin blocked the way. "Alright you two! That's enough!" Inuyasha backed away, seeing Kagome come from out of the room.

She stepped near to them. "Good morning Kagome.", Sanosuke said with a leery smile. "Hi...I think." Kenshin nudged at him to stop. Kaoru came out what seemed to be right after her. "Hey, guys." She opened her mouth to speak when she caught sight of Inuyahsa's arm. "Inuyasha! What happened?"

Kagome looked at him. He glared daggers at Kaoru for mentioning it. Now he'd have to explain all of this to Kagome. And boy did he not wanna. She anxiously stared at him. "Inuyasha?"

He turned to the side, showing his cut towards her. She gasped. "Inuyasha! What happened!" Kenshin walked over beside her. "He says that he woke up with it this morning." Kagome turned pale. "Well he's lying! Jine did it didin't he?"

Kaoru froze. She wasn't ready to hear that name again. Kenshin noticed this and walked over to her. "Kaoru...maybe you should go back to bed." She scaredly shook her head. "No. I need to hear this, Kenshin." He sighed and turned around to see Inuyasha getting yelled at.

"Ah...it seems that Ms. Megumi has returned."

"Damn right I have! And I'm gonna---!" Sano grabbed her arms and held her off of him. "Alright, now. Let's give Inuyasha a break." Megumi calmed down a bit. "I can't I told him if that cut doesn't get fully bandaged, it may get infected! And he won't sit still."

Inuyasha felt a cold stared coming from kagme's angle. He slowly turned his head in her direction. But before he could all the way, Kagome ran over to him and pushed him into a chair. He got up and she yelled out..."SIT BOY!" Instantly, Inuyasha flew to the floor causing it to shake a little. You could hear the people from downstairs getting into chaos.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright! Alright! I'll get the stupid badages!" Sanosuke bursted into laughter. Megumi walked over and sat down beside him. He weakly sat up and stretched out his arm. She quickly bandaged him up. Kagome sat down beside him, tears begining to fall. He turned his head in her direction.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sano bent down and gave her a tissue. She gasped when she realized what was going on. She was crying. Really crying. But she didn't know why.

Kaoru sat down next to Inuyasha. "It's alright, Kagome. He's okay, really. Jine won't hurt anyone else.", she lied. Kagome gave her a weak smile and rose, bumping into Yuuske. Everyone stared at him. He rubbed his eyes. "So...What's for breakfast?" Kenshin sighed and walked over to the kitchen.

Kaoru got up to follow him when there was a sudden thump. Everyone in the apartment froze. "What was that?", asked Kagome. "It sounds like it's coming from..." Everyone stared in the direction of Kayko's room. Yuuske got a striking feeling in his stomach.

He ran as fast as he could towards her room. When he got there, the door was already open. He couldn't see anyone in there. "Kayko?" He walked around the bed to find her laying on the floor. "Kayko!"

He dropped down to his knees and shook her. "Kayko wake up!" She didn't move. "He tried again. Kenshin and the others were now crowded around. Megumi pushed Sano aside and knelt down next to her. She felt her head and gasped. Yuuske glanced at Megumi. "What! What is it?" Megumi stared at him. "Kayko's...she's...I'm not sure..."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I was really busy. My friends over my house right now. But I'll try to update a lot quicker next time. Well talk to ya next time! Tell me how I did?**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
